Regium Feminam
by Blairv0yance
Summary: On her way home from visiting her mother's grave, Ruby Rose comes across an unconscious, royal-looking girl. Taking said girl into her homestead, the girl is found to have amnesia. Who is this girl? What will become of her and Ruby? ((Gender bend: Chung / Don't like? Don't read...unless you want to.))
1. Chapter 1: A Princess Discovered

**Hello, the name's Blairv0yance! Hopefully this sticks. Which it might not...sorry. (*・-)**

 **Anyways, this is my first story so here's a few things:**

 **1.) Expect to find it unsettling or "cringy". Or however they spell it.**

 **2.) Know that I plan to write the way I wish to write. If you want to flame it, go ahead. I'll just see it as constructive criticism to either better my writing or to know what I should avoid.**

 **3.) Concerning the above number, if I see a flame I might just skip it...? If it's something that's not along the lines of "trash story" or whatnot, I will skip it. Though, I'll be honest, I'd prefer constructive criticism.**

 **That's about it. For a quick notification (if anyone is even reading this), know that Chung, from _Elsword_ is  GENDER BENDED. If you're not comfortable with it, that's you, not everyone, not me, thus you're free to not read this. Save yourself the time to read the first chapter just to flame it in the end for something like that, okay?...bye bye. ****( ˃̣̣̥ω˂̣̣̥ )**

* * *

 **EDIT: I changed Chune's name to Charlotte** **... is that better? Should I have not...?**

 **I also changed some dialogues here, due to the change...was that okay...? Please review about this...thank you...** **( ˃̣̣̥ω˂̣̣̥ )**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Princess Discovered**

 **= I don't own _RWBY_ (Rooster Teeth does), _Elsword_ (KOG does), or any other references to other games/media/etc. =**

 **= They go to their respective owners =**

To be completely honest, she had never seen anyone so beautiful. She had never seen such a girl with such fair skin and such straight, long, luscious blonde hair. Though she wouldn't admit it or tell her sister, she felt that this girl was far more beautiful then her elder step sister. Even with such hefty armor on, she had thought the girl was beautiful nonetheless. Given the unconscious girl's weapon (which she honestly found more attractive), she believed her to be a hunter in training. To see such a beauty who looks so frail wield such a deadly weapon was certainly a sight to behold. However, thinking logically, the was no way this girl could wield something so heavy. The girl herself could barely make the cannon budge!

But what stumped the red hooded, scythe wielding girl was _why_ the girl was unconscious here. There was no way someone could have known the route she was on, as it lead to a private burial of her deceased mother. Ah, yes, she's unconscious. Never mind knowing why she was unconscious, getting her to safety was a much more important task. And thus, she hefted the girl onto her shoulder and made her way back to her house as well as figuring to get her sister's help on the matter of the girl's cannon. Her red hood and cape fluttered to the wind as she followed the path that led her here.

The door opened and the girl entered, closing the door on her way in using her foot as both arms were holding onto the unconscious girl. She was extremely tired, having to have taken at least five stops on the way home. What on Earth made such a small girl so heavy?! After heaving her tenth sigh, she looked up to see a man, sloppily dressed and holding a flask, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

The girl stared and sheepishly chuckled, scratching the back of her head. "H-hey, Uncle Qrow..."

He nodded his head before pointing his pinky of the hand holding the flask at the girl on the red-hooded girl's shoulder. "...Who's that, squirt?"

"Oh right! Uncle Qrow, what should we do?!" The girl exclaimed in fear to her uncle, Qrow. "This girl was knocked out cold on my way back!"

Taking the situation seriously, he changed the direction his pinky was pointing at and aimed it to the entrance of the living room. "Take her to the couch. Check her temperature. And if her heads hot, get an ice pack for her."

She nodded and wobbled slowly down the hallway. Seeing her sorry state, Uncle Qrow sighed and decided to do it himself. After a small bicker with the girl, she finally gave in and accepted his assistance. Qrow would be lying if he said he didn't want to carry the girl. She looked so beautiful, after all. Her sleeping form triggered his manly instincts. But alas, he had other girls to take care of: his nieces were there that he needed to take care of most. His lust could wait. Plus, he was just starting to feel his drink kick in.

After setting the girl on the coach, Ruby felt her head. "It's sort of warm."

"Lemme feel it," Qrow said. He placed his hand on her forehead and frowned. "Yeah, probably would be best to get an ice pack. Go get one."

Ruby headed towards the kitchen as she nodded to Qrow. Entering the kitchen, she saw two other presences in the room. A blonde, buxom teen girl and a blonde man who was not afraid to show his chest.

"'Sup Ruby!" The blonde girl said. "Something wrong?"

The girl, Ruby, nodded. "Yang, I found an unconscious girl on my way back home."

The older girl, presumably her step-sister, stood up, intrigued with this new information. "Really? Lemme see!"

Ruby opened the freezer and grabbed a pack of ice. Wrapping a towel around it, she closed it and turned to Yang. "She's in the living room. Oh yeah, by the way, she's got something even _better_!"

With her excitement increasing, Yang rushed out of the kitchen. Ruby stood where she was, daydreaming about the girl's cannon. The man stood up, confused at what Ruby was doing.

"Uhhh...Ruby?" He asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh!" Ruby said, breaking from her musing. "Right, the ice pack!"

Ruby rushed out of the kitchen as well, disappearing into a form of petals. The man sighed, shaking his head at both of his daughters' antics. "What an energetic bunch..."

Entering the room, Yang had her arms crossed with a scowl adorning her face. She stamped her feet impatiently and looked to Ruby. Ruby was confused as to why she seemed upset.

"What's wrong, Yang?" Ruby asked, voicing her thoughts.

"Is this what you meant by 'something even better'?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at her younger sister. The tone in her voice made the younger sibling begin to cower a bit. Their father entered the room, leaning against the frame of the door.

"W-wha...?" Ruby asked weakly.

"No, no, no, it's cool..." Yang said, shaking her head. "Yeah, no, I get it. She's a whole lot more beautiful than me, yeah, I get it."

Ruby began to sweat bullets and shook her head. "No, no, no, that isn't what I was referring to!"

"Oh yeah? And what would that 'something' be then, if she isn't better than me already?" Yang asked, clearly uninterested in the girl now.

Ruby's worries went away as she placed the ice pack on the girl's forehead. Immediately turning around, all the members within the house sighed as they saw the look in her eyes.

"She gots this cool cannon! You need to go get it, 'cause it's heavy!" Ruby said, shaking uncontrollably on the thought of the girl's cannon.

"...What?" Their father, Taiyang, asked, clearly confused.

"Well, I'm not actually sure if its hers, but her clothes matches the cannon perfectly," Ruby explained energetically, "ButtherewasthisreallyreallycoolcannonthatwassoheavyIcouldn'tmakeitbudgebutitlookedsocoolitschamberwasawesomeithadtwobarrelsoneachsideanditwasreallyreallyshinyan-"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Rubes," Yang said, placing her hand on Ruby's mouth to silence her while patting her head. "Why don't we go get it and bring it back here and wait for her to wake up so that she can explain everything that happened, alright?"

The two men nodded in agreement as Ruby nodded ecstatically. "Okay! Oh, but it's really, REALLY heavy."

Yang scoffed as she flexed her arms. "Oh yeah? Betcha I can handle it no problem, if it's this princess'. Besides, look at how frail she looks! There's no way it could be heavier than I could carry."

A few hours later, she found herself gasping for air at the door way. Her hands were on her knees as she internally admitted that she was completely wrong. The cannon was heavier than she had originally thought. The first few moments with that cannon and Yang had to go back to get assistance. She had hoped her father would be enough. Well, he was...to an extent. Taiyang was left gasping for air at the door way as well, though he was sitting on the floor in front of the door next to the cannon.

"There..." Taiyang panted. "There is no way that cannon belongs to that frail, small girl...!"

"Geez, how much does that thing way...?!" Yang exclaimed between breaths.

Qrow looked at the two with a raised brow. "Seriously? Even you guys had a tough time?" Upon their nods, he went to confirm how heavy it was. Attempting to lift it with one hand, he found that it had not even moved. Giving a little bit more effort, it still would not lift. Qrow, going by that notion, agreed immediately that it was far more heavier than he would have thought. "Huh...no wonder you guys took a while."

Ruby drooled at the sight of the device. Similar to a man wanting to grope a fair maiden, her hands flexed rapidly as it came closer to the weapon only to be stopped by Qrow as she was pulled away by him.

"Now, now, squirt, you don't know how that thing works," He said. "And if I dunno how it works, then no way in hell will you touch that thing, got it?"

She pouted as she had wanted to get a feel of the weapon. It's looks were alluring to the weapon loving girl and she honestly wanted to dismantle the contraption to figure out its components and its mechanism.

Their antics came to an end when they heard moaning from the living room. Taking that a signal for the girl to be rousing up, the family headed over to the living room. Upon entering the room, they saw the small girl squirming a tad bit. Immediately, Yang's older sister instincts came up and she headed over to the bed, worrying if she was having a bad dream. Upon seeing tears in stroll down the girl's cheek, Yang patted her head, in both pity. But, she was confused as well.

"She's crying..." Yang said.

Qrow and Taiyang rose an eyebrow, bewildered as to what would make the girl cry. Ruby, on the other hand, thought it must be a bad dream. She ran upstairs, leaving the others in confusion. Upon entering her own room, she looked to the corner and saw a teddy bear.

"There you are, Fluffle-pants!" She said, picking the teddy bear up. She hugged it before running downstairs again. The family had seemed to understand what Ruby was possibly thinking and cracked a smile, watching as the youngest family member placed a teddy bear within the girl's arms. She knelt down to the girl's ears and whispered. "Don't worry, Fluffle-pants is good at making good dreams!"

The girl's tears had seemed to cease as her grip around the teddy bear tightened. Ruby stood up in a victory pose as she wiped her nose cockily. Yang patted Ruby's head, lightly chuckling. "Seems like you've grown up, eh, sis?"

As Ruby became bashful about all the praise, as well as mentioning that it was thanks to Yang for reminding her of what Yang would do when she had nightmares, the girl began to stir up from her slumber. Her eyes squeezed shut before she began to slowly open her eyes. Everything was a blur in her visions as the family began silencing themselves.

"She's waking up!" Ruby said, going next to the couch and watching the girl's face intently.

"Ngh..." The girl's eyes finally opened fully and looked deep into Ruby's eyes. Ruby found herself in awe of how bright and clear the girl's eyes were. A magnificent blue. Ruby began to think of how pretty her eyes were. Upon fully opening her eyes, she scanned the room, though it appeared she still had sleep in her. "W-where...am I?"

"You're in our house, missy," Qrow said, taking a sip from his flask after answering her question.

"Huh...?" The girl asked.

"...So...uh...what were you doing in the forest...?" Ruby hoped that question would change the subject on his appearance.

"Forest...?" She asked.

"Oh, right!" Yang exclaimed. "My lil' sis found you in the forest around Patch. You were unconscious and, being the sweetheart my sis is, she brought you here."

The girl was silently staring at the ground and they realized she seemed confused. Soon, she spoke. "Forest...? Wasn't I in..."

"Uhhhh... ma'am...?"

She placed his hand on her head as her face scrunched up. "Nnn..."

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked, immediately sitting next to the girl and supporting her balance as she seemed to be enduring a headache. "Do you need an ice pack? Do you need to sleep more?"

The mysterious girl placed a hand on Ruby's hand, which was on her right shoulder. She sighed and shook her head lightly. "I'm fine..."

"Something wrong?" Yang said. "Don't push yourself if you're still feeling tired."

"It's alright...It's just that..." She trailed off.

"...What?" She asked.

"...I don't remember..."

"You don't remember?" Taiyang said, leaning against the frame of the door with a new set of clothes on. "Now that's something you don't hear everyday."

"Sorry..." She bowed, feeling guilty, since she felt like she was only troublesome.

"Well, do you remember something before all this happened?" He asked, walking towards a chair within the living room.

She lowered her head, pinching her temple as she tried to think back on her past. Soon, her face turned red. Not that they could know, anyways, as her hair covered her face. After a moment, with her head down, she shook her head once again. "...Why can't I remember...?"

"You can't remember?" Yang asked for clarification. "Not a single thing?"

"Only my name..." She said and pointed towards the cannon, his head was still down. "And that..."

They looked towards the cannon, Taiyang making mental note of it, and looked back to the girl. Seeing her covering her face, they knew her situation was serious. Ruby hugged the girl, patting her back. Yang patted her head, hoping to comfort her.

Giving her her time in sorrow, the girl had calmed down from her silent cry. Unconsciously, she was hugging the teddy bear, Fluffle-pants. When she realized she was holding onto a teddy bear, she stared at it. Ruby had seemed to understand her gesture.

"That's Fluffle-pants!" She said with a smile. The girl looked to her through her bangs. "You can keep him, if you want."

She looked down at the teddy bear. "Are you sure...?"

Ruby nodded, placing her fists on her hips. "Yup! I've grown too old for it!"

"Oh, that so? Should we give her Sparkie-Lee, too, then?" Yang said, cocking a smile.

Ruby gasped as she was hesitant on giving up a second stuffed toy. However, wanting to prove that she grew older, she grinned. "S-sure...!"

"And Rosie Posie?"

Ruby grew more hesitant. "Uhhhh...y-yeah, w-why not!"

"And Clementine?"

Ruby began to sweat bullets. "Uhhh, w-well, you know, maybe, pssh, i-if she wants, y'know?"

As Yang continued to state various names and Ruby began to not want to give up any of her stuffed animals, Taiyang noticed the girl's body shaking. He rose an eyebrow, confused as to why she was reacting in a sort of way. Hearing a snicker answered his question and he smiled.

"I can't give away ALL of my stuffed ani-!" Ruby began to shout until she heard giggling. Raising an eyebrow, she turned to the girl who was clutching onto Fluffle-pants, burying her face into the teddy bear's head. Soon, the girl burst out laughing. In the family's eyes, seeing her laugh was sort of...like watching a princess laugh. A beautiful smile and a laughter that made them want to keep hearing.

Yang began to laugh as well, along with Taiyang. Ruby, however, began to stamp her foot, though the stamp was not loud as she was not entirely strong.

"Stop laughing!" She shouted with an angry face, though the face was adorable in the girl's eyes. "Giving up stuffed animals is no laughing matter!"

"I'm s-sorry...!" She laughed in-between. "I couldn't help it...!"

Yang was clutching her side as she laughed. "Ruby thought she grew up!" She taunted as she smacked the floor with her fist. The whole room shook a bit as she slammed her fist on the floor.

"Stuffed animals at the age of 16...!" Taiyang snickered. "Come on, Ruby...!"

Ruby's face blared into the color of her name as she looked to her father. "Dad!"

Taiyang stood up while laughing and hugged Ruby. "I'm-I'm sorry, haha!"

Ruby pouted as she returned the gesture. "What's wrong with stuffed animals...?"

Yang got up and wiped tears from her eyes. "Sorry, Rubes... It was only a joke, come on!" She said, patting her younger sister's head.

She slowly stopped laughing as well. "Forgive me, that was sort of...rude of me, hehe..."

After the fuss, Yang turned to the girl. "Hey, by the way, what's your name? And do you know where you're gonna stay?"

"Ah, forgive me, that was rather rude," The girl said, placing a hand on her lips. "My name is Charlotte... odd name for a girl, isn't it?" The family looked to the now identified Charlotte, who stared down at Fluffle-pants. She gazed into its black set of eyes that were beads. She shook her head as she thought of the answer to the second question. "As for your last question...I suppose I'll look for a place to stay, then..."

They frowned at her answer. Clearly she couldn't find a place to stay. Not with her condition. Taiyang tapped his daughters' shoulders and gestured for them to follow him. "Hold a sec, Charlotte, we're gonna have a tiny talk."

Charlotte nodded and watched as they leaved the living room. She looked down on the teddy bear, contemplating what she would do now. The family stopped short from the door and Taiyang turned to his daughters. "So...what do you guys think we should do?"

Yang tapped her chin. "Well...I'unno?"

"We should let her stay!" Ruby said, pumping both of her hands into the air. "We can't let someone who doesn't remember anything walk around in the who-knows-where!"

Taiyang smiled. "Great minds think alike, huh?" Taiyang and Ruby fist bumped while Yang crossed her arms.

"What, are you trying to get at somethin', Dad?" She said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Nah," Taiyang said, patting her shoulders. "Not at all."

"Whoa, whoa, you're deciding this without me?" Qrow said, coming down from the stairs.

Taiyang narrowed his eyes at Qrow. "...Yep."

"And why's that, Tai?" Qrow crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

Taiyang scoffed. "I dunno, who spat at me, again?"

Qrow scoffed. "Hey, sorry 'bout that."

"You can pay _double_ tomorrow," Their father threatened. "That shirt was a new one."

"Alright, alright," Qrow said. "Anywho, you got my approval. I'll just message a friend of mine later 'bout this, got it?" Taiyang nodded, though still looking threateningly at Qrow. Qrow raised his hands into the air as if he was caught by the police. "Look, I swear, I'll pay double tomorrow, deal?"

"Yeah, you better..."

Charlotte was broke out of her musing when she heard the door open. She had been thinking about what to do in her situation and was beginning to panic. She hid her worries as the family entered.

"So, we had a tiny talk," Taiyang said. "And we've decided that we'll let you stay."

"Given that you want to," Yang added. "Though, you don't got an option, anyways."

Charlotte's face showed relief. "R-really...?" Seeing that she was giving in to staying at their house made them smile.

"Of course!" Ruby said. "We'll let you stay! You can't go out if you don't remember where you're from, anyways..."

Charlotte smiled and bowed. "Thank you! I'll repay this debt someday!"

Taiyang smiled. "Hey, no need to bow, y'know. We're just doing what any normal person would do."

Yang happily held up folded pajamas that she had quickly gotten from her room. "Now, c'mon! You'll wear this as pajamas, since we don't have any other clothes for you currently. Well, you could wear Ruby's clothes, but...Just wear this."

"You don't mind looking like a bunny, do you?" Ruby asked innocently.

Charlotte straightened her posture, still smiling. "I don't mind. Thank you."

Charlotte entered the door at the entrance of the living room. She straightened the pajamas she was given, and looked up, swaying a bit.

"D-do I look okay...?" Charlotte asked, as she honestly had no idea what to think of herself. Though, she had to admit, she thought the pajama looked cute.

Yang's eyes sparkled, as well as Ruby, as the clothes looked absolutely adorable on her. The one piece bunny outfit just looked so adorable that Ruby couldn't help but hug her.

"You look so cute!" Ruby squealed before gasping. "Wait here, I'll grab mine!"

"These are not yours?" Charlotte asked.

Yang grinned. "Nope! They're my old ones!"

Charlotte's eyes became half-lidded as she did feel it made sense. The chest area was a bit baggy, making her feel unhappy.

"Oooh, a bunny," Qrow said, entering the living room. "...Hey, ain't that Yang's? Definitely doesn't fit you." His remark earned him a pillow to the face.

"Stop looking there," Taiyang deadpanned. "So, what did he say?"

"Oh, right," He said, fully entering the room. "Yeah, he's gonna do somethin' 'bout it. In the mean time, we're supposed to take care of him. Starting with takin' 'im to the doctors tomorrow."

"Gotcha." Taiyang turned to his two daughters. "Speaking of which..." He looked outside the window and saw that it was the dead of night. He turned back to the two girls. "Time to go to bed."

"Awww, what?!" Yang whined. "C'mon, can we stay up a bit longer to hang out with Charlotte?"

"Yeah, no," Taiyang rejected. "It's been a long night, get to sleep."

"Aw..." Ruby whined as well. "I wanted to check out that cannon, too..."

"Tough luck, kiddo," Qrow said as he headed towards the door as well. "I'm retirin' for the day. You get Charlotte a blanket and pillow."

Taiyang nodded and turned to his daughters. "You kids need to get to bed. It's pretty late at night, right now."

"Awwww!" Yang whined. "But Dad, we wanna talk to Charlotte more!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Ruby seconded. "Just, like, ten more minutes?! Please?!"

"Come on now, girls, you aren't kids anymore," Taiyang sighed, placing his hands on his hip. "Go on, get upstairs."

The girls slumped over in disappointment. Yang sent Charlotte a look in hopes of her wanting to talk to them more. Seeing the look, Charlotte could only sheepishly scratch her cheek. Yang sighed and crossed her arms. "Alright, fine," She said, straightening her posture. She turned to Charlotte and held out her hand. "I almost forgot! I'm Yang. Nice to meetcha, Charlotte!"

Charlotte took her hand and nodded. "It's nice to meet you, as well, Yang."

"Wish we coulda talked more," Yang said, hoping the guilt trap would work. "We could've talked about, y'know, boys or-..."

"Yang." Taiyang crossed his arm and gave a stern look. "...Were you seeing a boy, again?"

"Uh-oh," Yang immediately dashed towards the door. "Gotta go, Charlotte! See ya tomorrow!"

Her father and sister sighed towards the girl's tomfoolery, while Charlotte could only giggle. She always met with boys at some club, but then weeks later they met at the hospital. When would Yang ever learn...?

"Sorry about my sister, Charlotte," Ruby said, holding out her hand. "I'm Ruby! If you ever need anything, come talk to me! I'd love to help out!"

Charlotte nodded and took Ruby's hand. "I'll be counting on you, then Ruby," Charlotte said with a smile. Ruby nodded and walked out the door of their living room. Taiyang and Charlotte stared at the door in silence until the father could only chuckle.

"Hehe, sorry, Charlotte." Taiyang headed out the door as he spoke. "I'm Taiyang, the father of Yang and Ruby. I'll be back with blankets. We'll take you to the doctors tomorrow and buy you some clothes, alright?"

She smiled as the door closed. "Okay!" She then went on to think of the family. They were alright. She felt that their father was the most level headed one, whereas Qrow was so sloppy. She wondered how she would fare with their family in the mean time. Her thoughts and expectations slowly brought her into the realm of dreams, as she did feel tired from all of the family's antics.

* * *

 **So that's a wrap. Uhhhh...speaking of which, I think I forgot to mention some things at the top...sorry...**

 **I'm going to continue this story based on what people say. While I do write my own stories my way, if people don't like it (based on the reviews), what's the point in uploading it online for the public to see? I'll just continue writing it for my own amusement.**

 **I will be adding other characters from other games. You can suggest characters, but that depends on how I feel about them (mostly with characters I have no knowledge of and/or are part of anything that requires EXTENSIVE research such as Ichigo Kurosaki or Luffy D. Monkey. They're part of animes that are over 24 episodes long and have a lot of aspects to them as well as a lot of information I'd have to read about them on the wiki page. You really think I'm gonna do that? Ain't nobody got time fo dat!).**

 **Also DID I OOC ANYONE? IS ANYONE ACTING OUT OF THE ORDINARY SO FAR? THAT IS SOMETHING I WANT TO AVOID SO PLEASE TELL ME IF ANYONE IS ACTING OUT OF THE ORDINARY (save for Charlotte)!**

 **Speaking of Charlotte, if you're wondering why I gender bended Chung...it's because I felt like it. Also, I'm thinking of pairing Charlotte with Jaune. Problem? Suggestion on who she should be paired with or none at all? Put that in your review...why am I putting too much...?**

 **Anyways... ciao...**

 **-Blairv0yance**


	2. Chapter 2: Quite the Night

**This incompetent author is back. Boo...** **¯\\_༼ ಥ ‿ ಥ ༽_/¯  
I was scared to post another chapter. I still am now.**

 **Anywho...I'm not even sure if I should have posted this chapter. Even then, I posted this chapter to see if posting another chapter, than just one, would be enough for someone to point out whether there are plot holes, anything that seems too OOC, basically any pointers. I really want to better myself (did I mention that last chapter? I'm not sure...) in terms of "story telling" (or being an author in that matter, despite this just being a hobby of mine).**

 **Also, the last chapter didn't point "this" out, but I hope this chapter will explain a better version of "Charlotte", in terms of what "job" she is. Also, I'm not the best at writing fighting scenes, so the action in this one might be dry. I also suck at writing anything that sounds "inspirational". And before you point it out as a review, I will say "Yes". Yes, the majority of this chapter may sound a tad bit forced. Rereading it, I did find that out. However, I'm not sure how to fix it, so I hope someone will lend some "advice", if you will, on how to make what is supposed to be "dramatic" or "enlightening" not sound forced.**

 **...Do I talk to much...?**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Quite the Night**

 **= I don't own _RWBY_ (Rooster Teeth does), _Elsword_ (KOG does), or any other references to other games/media/etc. =**

 **= They go to their respective owners =**

A few days had passed since then. She, Charlotte, spoke a lot with Ruby and Yang, given that they were the only ones to talk to. Ruby came to talk to her most of the time to learn more about her cannon. Sadly, she only remembered how to wield it, not what it was made of and how it was made.

Charlotte was very uncomfortable around Qrow, as he was constantly drunk and spoke in a fashion that was indecipherable. She wasn't even sure if she was safe around him as he always had his weapon around with him.

Today, Ruby had asked Charlotte if she would like to see the city, which she agreed to do. She wanted to see the city. She was content with where their house was, as the scenery around it was beautiful, but that didn't mean she wasn't curious about other things, even though they were only going to one shop. Yang had wanted to go with them, but Taiyang wouldn't let her as he needed her help with chores around the house. Their uncle wasn't about to help.

Along the way, they made numerous stops as Charlotte kept asking many questions of various statues and shops, wondering what all of them were or what all of them sold. They did shop a little bit, but not too much as Ruby wanted to save money to buy something at the shop they were heading towards.

" _From Dust Till Dawn_..." Charlotte read aloud. "...Quite the mystical name."

"I know, right?" Ruby opened the door to allow Charlotte to enter in first, which she returned the gesture by bowing to her in gratitude. Upon entering, Charlotte saw a vast amount of containers, each holding a colorful substance. It intrigued her as she looked upon each one. The store owner, who was an old man, nodded to Ruby as she smiled at him and closed the door.

"This way, Charlotte," Ruby beckoned for her. Hearing the nickname, Charlotte honestly adored the way it sounded. As well as what it was complimented with: "cute".

As Charlotte followed Ruby, she looked amongst the goods. "Ruby, what are all of these?"

"You don't know?" Ruby asked, surprised that someone in the whole wide world of Remnant would _not_ know what Dust is.

"The doctor said I had amnesia, didn't he?" Charlotte rhetorically asked, expecting that Ruby should've remembered. She had always been an airhead, so probably it wasn't much short of a surprise.

"Oh, right," Ruby said as she placed a finger on her chin. "Let's see...Well, basically, all Dust is are the thingies that we use ever day, lights 'n stuff, ya know? Aaaaaand..." She said, poking her head to recall most of what she had learned in Beacon Academy. "Uhhhh...oh, right! It's used to fight off the Grimm."

"Grimm?" Charlotte asked. She still didn't understand what Dust was, but she expected that asking about Grimm would trail back to Dust.

"Yeah! These black colored beasts that're really, really evil!" Ruby said with all seriousness, despite how childish she sounded. "And they're after humans and-!" Ruby went on to talk about Grimm, Charlotte listening intently. Even though she gave, perhaps, the general idea of what the Grimm was, the purpose and finding of Dust, in addition to Semblance, she figured she'd have to ask someone else later on about the fullest detail. Many of it was lacking, due to her giving more examples rather than examples WITH details. She even attempted to compare Dust to cookies...

While they were in the midst of their discussion, a man in such a high class, white colored outfit entered the building. He looked around while puffing out some smoke from his cigar, much to the store owner's disgust. Being old, smoke was pretty harmful to him. Some of his, probable, goons looked amongst the glass case containing lovely looking crystals. The man took out his cigar and tapped it above the glass casing, ashes landing on its surface.

"Do you have any idea..." He began asking the old man. "How hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?"

The moment he ended his sentence, one of his men pulled a gun on the old man.

The man feared for his life. "P-please! Just take my lien and leave!"

"Shshshsh..." The man sighed. "We're not here for your money. Grab the Dust," He ordered his men. One of them brought out a gray case and opened it. Pulling out a few cylindrical devices, they went to work, shoving said devices into the openings of the containers holding dust and sucking out the material. He looked to the old man. "The crystals. Unburned and uncut."

The man immediately went to work, giving up the crystals. Sweat covered his forehead as his body shook in fear. One of the men went to the back to get the ones there too, however, he overheard the conversation Ruby and Charlotte were having.

"Uhhh, Ruby?" Charlotte said. "I don't think that's how an oven works. Much less how it compares to the human body containing aura...?"

"Sure it does!" She said, before tapping her chin. "...Actually, you may be right."

The man, clearly confused, went on ahead and unsheathed his red, curved blade. "Alright, kids, hands where I can see 'em."

Charlotte turned around as Ruby did as well.

"Uhhh, yes?" Charlotte asked. Her question was immediately answered upon seeing the sword. Ruby turned to Charlotte, who gestured forth towards the man.

"Make sure you don't jump out the win-" Charlotte face palmed as Ruby had just tackled the man out the window. The others grunts congregating amongst the broken window as Ruby stood up, unsheathing her scythe.

The white attired man stood in the middle of his grunts, looking at the girl. He looked to his grunts and shook his head. "Well? Get h-"

A force went past him as yet another individual had just sent another man flying out the window. Landing with a massive "thud", as well as cracking the ground a bit, Charlotte stood up and turned to the man as well.

"I'll help," She whispered to Ruby, who nodded.

Roman sighed. "Alright, get those two."

The two grunts rushed out, charging at both Chung and Ruby. They both separated to give each other some fighting room. Ruby began twirling her scythe amongst the batch that had thought of taking her down easily. Smacking a grunt a few feet away from her, she cocked the hammer in her barrel infused with her scythe and fired, using the moment to twirl the opposite direction and successfully landing a hit on another who had attempted for a back attack. She twirled her scythe a few rounds and brought her swing down upon a grunt, crushing him into the ground. One armed with a gun opened fire amongst the girl. With speed unknown to him, she dodged each bullet swiftly and closed the distance between them. She kicked the grunt into the air, stabbed her scythe into the ground and spun on top of it, fired her scythe, and, while spinning, the young acrobatic slammed the grunt into the ground.

Charlotte, on the other hand, had not thought of bringing her cannon. She thought it was only going to be a friendly walk. Said hopes turned into a street brawl. She went with the old one-two: fist fighting. She ducked under the horizontal slash from a goon and cocked her fist back. She launched her fist, the power of the blow evident through the visible smoke that came off said limb. The goon was sent into another one, knocking both unconscious. Seeing as another was using a ranged weapon, she bent her knees and launched herself towards the enemy. Wrapping her arm around the man's neck, she brought him down, cracking the man's neck and knocking him out cold.

The man face palmed. "You were worth every cent. Truly you were..." The man dropped his cigar as he continued while squashing it. "Well, I believe this was a rather eventful evening. Don't you, Red and Dolly?" Both adjusted their stance, getting ready for his move.

"And as much as I'd love to stick around," He raised his cane, aiming it as if it were a gun. Soon, its bottom opened and a cross hair was made. "This is where we part."

Realizing what he was wielding, Charlotte and Ruby both lunged out of the way. Rolling on the ground, Charlotte got up and looked around for the criminal, as well as Ruby. They both spotted him making his way up a ladder on a building. They both turned to the shop keeper who had just came out from hiding.

"You don't mind if we go after him, right?" Ruby asked with a smile. The man shook his head as Ruby grabbed a hold of Charlotte. Charlotte bowed in apology.

"Sorry for the ruckus," She said as Ruby lunged them both into the air.

Landing on the roof, they both rolled to spread the impact amongst their body. Ruby was the first to stand.

"Hey!" She shouted as the man stopped at the edge of the building.

"Persistent..." He muttered as the two heard a machine whirring to life. In front of the man, an aerial vehicle ascended, the winds from its horizontal blades causing both Charlotte's and Ruby's hair to flutter violently.

The man mounted the vehicle and turned around with a smirk. "End of the line, kiddos!"

He threw a red crystal towards them, the light from the moon shining it brightly. Charlotte, despite not knowing what was the purpose, felt alarms going off. She stomped the ground and two white, small walls burst out from her. Both Charlotte and Ruby were then covered in a white bubble that shined brightly. Once the red crystal hit the ground, the man fired at it with his cane. An explosion came after.

The man laughed in victory, expecting that the two were both dead. However, once the smoke cleared, a transparent wall made by unknown means was in front of the two. A woman wearing an outfit, seemingly like a professor, as well as a purple cape that looked tattered stood in front of them. Charlotte had thought they were going to be hit, thus she put up defensive measures. Sadly, her means were in vain. Though, that did not mean she wasn't pleased to see the woman. The same went with Ruby, as they both knew who, or more specifically _what_ , she was.

The man clicked his tongue and growled. The woman proceeded to thrust her riding crop, a questionable choice of weapon, forward. In doing so, numerous amounts of purple wisps launched towards the vehicle at a high speed. The impacts from each one caused the vehicle to shake, making the man inside wobble around to keep his balance. He entered the cockpit and spoke to a woman from within the vehicle.

A few moments later, the vehicle had attempted to fly away. The woman shot another wisp, this time above the vehicle. A purple, runic circle appeared. Shortly after it appeared, it faded; a black cloud formed, acting as a sort of wall for the vehicle. The woman swung her crop downward and heavy amounts of icicles came down on the vehicle, piercing its metal exterior. One had pierced within the cockpit, though perhaps it missed the pilot as the vehicle was still afloat.

The sound of high heels hitting against metal resounded in the area. From where the man once was, a woman appeared. The hood of the vehicle blocked the light from revealing her face, much to the witch-looking woman's suspicion. Fire came forth from the woman's hands. Immediately counteracting the projectiles, the woman brought up a small wall of magic in front of her. When the flames hit the roof of the building, sizzling could be heard. Soon, the droplets of fire formed a wide, red and white circle under the woman. Sensing trouble, the woman back flipped off the circle as fire erupted upwards, along with debris from the roof. Using that debris, she formed a massive spear.

Charlotte, breaking out from her stupor, noticed the massive spear. Sitting back and watching someone do the work was something Charlotte did not like, so she decided to assist and rushed towards the creation. The woman was stunned as Charlotte took the make shifted spear, twisted her body, and threw the spear at a speed unimaginable to her. The woman within the vehicle was surprised herself as she barely had time to react. The spear had scratched the vehicle, revealing the wiring of the machine.

The debris broke apart as the white-witch woman broke out from her stun. She created three serpentine like beings from the debris, intending to bind the vehicle downward. The silhouetted woman seemed to have caught wind of her plans as runes colored in orange surrounded her. Spreading her arms outward, the magic of the white witch was canceled and the debris fell from where it had once been.

Ruby, realizing Charlotte had already broken out from her thoughts and taken action before her, decided to act as well. Shape-shifting her scythe into an odd form of a firearm, she took aim at the woman within the helicopter and fired. The woman blocked each one through magical means with only one hand. Once the rounds of bullets ended, she took this opportunity to create several red, magical circles under the three individuals. Already knowing what it did, the woman whisked her crop in the air. Both Charlotte and Ruby felt a force push them away from the circle as the woman dolphin dived away from the area of effect as well. She looked up to see that the vehicle had successfully fled from the scene, much to her frustration. Both Ruby and Charlotte stood up as they both said in unison.

"You're a Huntress...?!" The two asked with glimmering eyes. The Huntress turned with narrowed eyes. Charlotte had realized she was upset, while Ruby failed to understand her emotions as she continued. "Can I have your autograph?!"

Both Charlotte and Ruby found themselves in an interrogation room with an angry woman, pacing back and forth behind them.

"I hope _both_ of you understand that your actions have put yourselves and others into great danger," She stated with a cold tone. "You're actions tonight will _not_ be taken lightly, young ladies."

"But, they started it!" Ruby defended both of them.

She sighed as she walked around the table, adjusting her glasses. "If it were up to me, I would send both of you back home with a pat on the back..." Ruby felt pride building up in her at where she _believed_ this was going. It was immediately brought down as the lady whipped the table in front of the young girl, causing both her and Charlotte to squeak in surprise. "And a slap on the wrist." She had adjusted her glasses as she added. "However, there is someone who would like to meet you."

Coming forth from the door of the interrogation room, an elderly, yet young looking, man stepped forth. Circle glasses framed his face as he came into full view, wearing green colored clothing and holding a plate of cookies along with a coffee mug.

"Ruby Rose..." He spoke as he came closer. Getting uncomfortably close to the girl, he continued. "You have...silver eyes..."

"U-uhhhh..." She stammered, feeling very uncomfortable under the man's gaze. The man backed away, and went on.

"So, where did you learn to do this?" He referred to a video recording of her fight.

"S-Signal Academy...?" She nervously answered in the form of a question.

He rose an eyebrow, clearly concerned about something she had said. "They taught _you_ how to wield one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"W-well, an instructor in particular..." She quickly responded, hoping to satisfy his question.

"I see..." He said, setting down the plate of cookies. "It is just that I know of only one other scythe wielder at that skill level: a dusty, old Qrow," He noted while she took half (or two-thirds) of the cookies on the plate before motioning for Charlotte to have some, who gladly took only two and refused the others.

"Oh, fafs mah unker row!" She said, mouth full of cookies. Charlotte shook her head and placed a hand lightly on her own face as she just responded in an inappropriate manner as the man rose an eyebrow at her questionable manners.

Realizing why they were acting in such a way, she quickly gulped the cookies and wiped her mouth. "Sorry, that's my uncle, Qrow!" She said, sheepishly chuckling. "He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete _garbage_ before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all like-!" She then proceeded to do silly motions in an attempt to mimic a ninja.

"So I've noticed." The man placed down the coffee mug. "And what is an adorable girl like you doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well..." She said as she brought in a serious tone. "I want to be a Huntress."

"You wish to slay monsters?" He asked.

"Yeah!" She said with a determined look adorning her face. "I've got two more years at Signal. Then, I'm going to apply to Beacon. You see, my sister's starting th-..." Soon, Ruby began to speak at the speed of light, Charlotte sighing as she had always wondered how the girl was so energetic. Soon, her short "speech" came to an end.

"...and really, gosh, you know!" On her face was the biggest smile they all, except for Charlotte as she had seen it before and instead giggled a bit, had ever seen. However, the woman rose an eyebrow while the man clasped his hands together.

"...Do you know who I am?" He asked.

She replied simply. "You're professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon."

"Hello." Ozpin said, simply.

"Nice to meetcha!" Ruby greeted.

He placed a hand in front of him. "Do you wish to enter my school?"

"More than _anything_."

He turned to the woman next to him as she scoffed. He smiled as he turned back to her. "Well, okay."

Her eyes widened in surprise as she grabbed Chung's hands and shook them rapidly. "OHMIGOSH!"

"Ah, yes," Ozpin looked to Chung. "I wish to speak to you as well."

Charlotte looked around before pointing a finger at himself. "M-me...?"

"Yes, you," Ozpin chuckled. "...Where did you learn to do _this_?"

The woman had brought up, once again, the device she had showed Ruby's fight on. This time, however, it was show casing Charlotte's strength as well as his defensive measure, **Wonder Wall**.

"Oh..." Charlotte said, as she showed sadness in her face. "Well...I don't remember."

"I see..." Ozpin sighed as he leaned back. "I know of your situation, so it is alright. I won't push you to remember everything, as the doctor had sent me the results as well."

Charlotte nodded as Ozpin continued. "Getting to the point, you seem to be rather capable of fighting. No regular person has strength such as yours without the need of a Semblance or the like. Do you attend Signal, as well?"

Charlotte shook her head. "Ah, no..."

"Were you taught by someone?"

Chung shrugged. "Somewhat. Ruby's father, Taiyang, and her uncle, Qrow, has taught me some close quarter combat."

"I see. You seem to be a rather capable fighter, along with Miss Rose," Ozpin said. "Now, then...we are in a time of need for strength as great as yours."

Ruby and Charlotte looked at each other, suspecting that they knew where this was going. Charlotte then turned to Ozpin. "Yes. We are."

Ozpin leaned in and took a sip from his coffee. Leaning back, once again, he folded his hands. "What is your take on fighting for the sake of others?"

Charlotte looked down at her hands. For some reasons, she felt as if she already had answered this before. "I...I...understand the feeling of the weak. When I think of others standing helplessly, I understand what they feel. I become afraid myself."

Ozpin nodded. "Go on."

"People don't help because they don't want too...," Charlotte said, clutching her hands. "They can't...because they feel too weak...and useless." She looked to Ozpin with hardened eyes. "I hate thinking of sitting back and dying with the crowd or being saved as if some damsel in distress. That's why I want to get stronger. I want to be the savior the weak call for. If it's to risk my life, then fine, I'll do it. As long as I can save a soul. I want to fight for everyone's sake."

Ruby's eyes were wide. She honestly never knew Charlotte had a really strong resolve. She could feel the weight of her words. And should she admit it, which she wouldn't mind doing so, she felt the same. She wanted to help people. She wanted to help those that can't protect themselves. The woman began to have a different impression on Charlotte, though she thought she was a tad bit naïve. Ozpin, on the other hand, smiled.

"Lovely words," He said. "So...what is it that you would like me to do?"

Charlotte hardened her gaze, knowing what Ozpin was getting at. "I want to apply to Beacon as well!"

Ozpin smiled and held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to have both of you as a student."

* * *

 **So, here's basically a tad bit of Charlotte's "statistics":**

 **"Job": Iron Paladin  
Weapon: Cannon (The Destroyer)  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Blood-type: A  
[Height: 157.7 cm]  
[Weight: 50.4 kg]  
**

 **The height and weight were thought up on a whim. I did do a little bit of research, but I didn't want Charlotte to be TOTALLY based off of Chung, since technically she is his "gender bend". Also, for the "Job", I was thinking of doing a mixture of Tactical Trooper, Deadly Chaser, and Iron Paladin (giving her probably 3 or 4 "skills" from each one), but I realized that one, it would be too confusing, two, it'd take time to look up all Deadly Chaser and Tactical Trooper moves (since I used Iron Paladin more than the other two), and three, that would kind of be overpowering. And I'm...a tad bit afraid in finding out what it would result in. Don't ask.**

 **Concerning how she threw that "spear-like structure", created by the "White Witch", if you think about it, Iron Paladin (and the other jobs) constantly swing around a massive cannon that weighs "who-knows-how-much" kg or something. Taking that factor into mind, as well as Iron Paladin having skills with the ability to shatter the ground, most likely, she should be able to carry an object that size. If you're worrying that, in the near future, I'll have "Charlotte" carry a 'boulder' or something, don't. This is probably going to be a one time thing. Probably.**

 **...Am I thinking too much into this...? Seriously, someone just tell me to stop posting stories and just type for myself. Then again, I'm afraid to hear that, too...I don't know...!**

 **PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT OTHERS THINK!**

 **Anyways...ciao...**

 **I dunno if I'll come back again...I'm really scared to post stories, but I like writing stories...I talk too much.**

 **-Blairv0yance**


	3. Chapter 3: First Impressions

**Chapter 3: First Impressions**

 **= I don't own _RWBY_ (Rooster Teeth does), _Elsword_ (KOG does), or any other references to other games/media/etc. =**

 **= They go to their respective owners =**

The airship sailed across the skies, birds flying by its side as if to guide it to the passengers new journey. The sunlight bounced off its structure, giving its appearance a more intimidating, yet alluring look (just looking at it made some of the students aboard think if they had any right to attend the school they were heading to, given their social status). It gently passed through clouds on its way to the rumored grandiose campus. Within the vehicle, a blonde, curvaceous-bodied, teenage girl was ecstatic for the term to come, despite her looking like someone who would want to have fun instead.

"Ooooh, I'm so happy my two best girl friends are going to school with me!" She cheered, latching on to said girls and drawing them into a bear hug. "Ooooh, this is going to be an exciting year!"

The two girls, Ruby and Charlotte, were struggling for air as it seemed that Yang forgot to hold back.

"S-sis...!" Ruby said, tapping Yang's shoulder.

"Y-yang...! A-air...!" Charlotte begged, trying to pry out of the girl's clutches.

Feeling the light tapping, the girl let go, snickering at how they were breathing as if they had run a mile. "Sorry guys, couldn't help myself! I'm just _sooo_ happy!" She, once again, cheered, throwing a fist into the air.

Ruby cleared her throat. Seeing that she began to look downcast, the older step-sibling went over to the younger and wrapped her shoulder around her arms. "Lighten up, sis, you made it to Beacon! Isn't that what you wanted?"

Ruby pushed Yang's arm off of her shoulder and turned to her, guilt evident across her face. "Yes, that is what I wanted, and I'm happy, but I can't help but feel like I cheated to get here..."

"What do you mean 'cheated'?" Charlotte asked, standing up and walking over to Ruby.

"I'm not supposed to be here... _We're_ not supposed to be here..." Ruby depressingly stated. "We didn't even formally graduate from Signal. I don't mean to be rude, Charlotte, but especially you."

Charlotte sighed and shook her head, placing her hands on her hip. "I know that you were supposed to have graduated from Signal and I know you might be worried about me, since I didn't take any formal combat training. But we were able to stand up against a criminal. Isn't that enough to speak levels of your skills? Our skills?"

"Yeah, sis," Yang agreed. "You guys did something so dangerous and came out unscathed! You guys are gonna be the Bee's Knees!" They both looked to Yang with a doubtful look. Seeing their reaction, Yang was confused. "W-what?"

"I don't think anyone's going to think we're the 'Bee's Knees', Yang," Charlotte said. "If you think about it, wouldn't upperclassmen, as well as people our grade, feel upset?" Ruby nodded in agreement.

"Wait, what?" Yang was baffled by the change of thought process. "You're thinking about that now?"

"Yes," Charlotte answered. "While I did say our skill level might, just _might_ , be on par with a first year in Beacon Academy, who's to say they would openly welcome us just like that? They would realize that, while they had to wait three to four full years in another academy to graduate and come to Beacon, it took Ruby only, about, two to three (give or take) years and immediately for me."

"Yeah, I kinda feel bad for them," Ruby said, poking her fingers together. "Like...I just skipped a grade...isn't that unfair? They tried so hard and waited so long to get into Beacon, and here we are just getting in at such a young age..."

Yang face palmed. She couldn't believe how humble her younger sisters (if you could include Charlotte into the mix) were being. "Guys, so what if they're jealous? Let 'em be jealous! It's just another way people would think you're cool, right?"

"Yang, that's not nice!" Ruby pointed out, pouting (adorably) in the process, Charlotte agreeing with a nodding of her head.

"Yeah, so-"

"From the smallest seed grows the biggest tree." Someone, interrupting Yang, said.

They turned to the source of the voice and saw a boy with a fragile body structure. He wore black and blue leather armor and his sword was sheathed sideways. His eyes were as green as a forest, courage obviously seeping through it.

Yang blinked for a bit before turning to Charlotte and Ruby. "W-what he said...!" She agreed, acting as if she knew what he meant.

"Uhhh..." Charlotte said, gaining the boy's attention. "I'm sorry, but...who're you?"

The boy scratched the back of his head, smiling innocently and weakly. "O-oh, sorry for butting into your conversation like that. It's just that...you guys really aren't taking in the small chances that could turn out to be big. Oh, right, my name is Emil Castagnier." He said, slightly sweating out of fear. He bowed immediately. "I-it's a pleasure to meet you, sorry..."

Ruby held in a snicker. "'Sorry'?"

He straightened his posture. "O-oh, I'm sorry...!"

"Aren't you too apologetic?" Charlotte asked, tilting her head.

The shy boy immediately began to stammer. "O-oh, is that s-so? S-sor-, I mean, uh, s-"

"Enough, dude!" Yang said, clearly laughing at how cool he seemed at first, only to have an immediate breakdown. "See, sis? Someone just beat you at your own game!"

Ruby crossed her arms. "I'm not sure whether I should feel offended or not..."

"Sorry..." He said, clutching one hand and scratching the back of his head with his other.

"Don't worry 'bout it! Anyways, you seem like a cool guy!" Yang said, nudging his arm. "Not too much of my type, but definitely cute."

His face flared red as he covered his face. "E-eh?!"

"Don't tease him so much, Yang," Charlotte said, clearly snickering (technically deceiving her own intentions). "I'm Charlotte Branwen. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Yang peace signed to Emil. "I'm Yang! 'Sup, Emil!" She then proceeded to grab her sister. "And this is my kid sister, Ruby."

"Hi," she flatly said, feeling shameful for having her older sister introduce her for her.

He bowed again. "I-it's nice to meet you all, too..."

"So, what did you mean?" Yang asked.

"Huh?"

"What you said. Y'know, 'from the smallest thingy grows' or something like that?" Yang said.

"Oh. W-well, sadly, I-I'm not too sure myself..." Emil said, "I heard it from a friend of mine. I used to think the same way you did, but when I thought about what he said...it just sort of got me going..."

Charlotte, Ruby, and Yang rose an eyebrow, clearly befuddled by his answer. However, Charlotte hummed in agreement.

"I think I understand what that means," She said, turning to Ruby and holding her hand. "He's right. We might be younger, but we still have what it takes to succeed, despite how small the chances are. We shouldn't think too negatively."

Ruby looked down, as did Charlotte. "Yeah, but..."

Yang latched her arms around the two young girls. "C'mon, have some faith in yourself! You guys will do fan- _tastic_!"

"It's not good to keep thinking so badly about yourself, you know..." Emil muttered, still audible for the girls to hear. They understood that much, thus said nothing in response, despite the lingering feelings of fear still on their mind. It wasn't like they had anything else to retort with, anyways. Their attention immediately turned to the screen which a lady appeared on screen, the same Huntress that Charlotte and Ruby had met last night.

"Hello, students," She said, giving a tad bow to them. Charlotte hummed in recognition while Emil tilted his head in confusion.

"Who's she?" Yang asked as she crossed her arms.

"I am Professor Glynda Goodwitch," She answered, as if Yang was talking directly to her.

"...Oh," The female blonde said.

"You all are among the few privileged to enter this prestigious academy, Beacon," She began. "Our world has been experiencing an era of great peace and prosperity. It is your duty, as future Hunters and Huntresses, to uphold it. Your courage has been proven to shoulder such a hefty task, and now, it is our turn to provide you the necessary knowledge and training to aid in the protection of our world." She soon vanished from the screen, revealing the view of their own kingdom, Vale, from above.

Ruby soon pointed towards a certain academy. "Wow! You can see Signal from here!"

"I guess your home isn't so far now, is it?" Charlotte said, enjoying the view herself.

Yang patted both of their heads, smiling. "Beacon's going to be _our_ home from now on, girls."

They turned back to the view, as Emil stared in pity for the boy close by, holding in his urge to let loose his breakfast. Hearing his gags certainly ruined the mood, especially after he ran by.

"I wonder if he's scared of heights," He said, recalling a similar reaction a certain silver-haired professor had towards sailing across the ocean.

Yang shook her head. "Haa~... Seems like the view isn't for everyone, huh?"

"Yang, your shoes!" Ruby shouted, pointing towards Yang's boots.

"Huh?" She looked down, discovering that a mixture of food and stomach acid had just fallen on her boots.

"Don't come near me," Charlotte flat out stated as she immediately put distance between Yang and her.

"Aw, really, dude?!" Yang said, immediately trying to get it off.

"Ewewewewew!" Ruby whined. "Stay away from me!"

The whole group backed away from Yang, leaving the poor girl to having to take the matters of cleaning the gunk off to herself.

The ship finally turned to its side, hovering right next to the docks. A metal bridge extended towards a pair of doors at its side, allowing the students to dismount the vehicle. The first student was, obviously, the boy who had been holding in his breakfast in. He dashed towards the nearest trash can, regurgitating the rotten liquid.

Charlotte, Ruby, Yang, and Emil both came out of the Bullhead, completely ignoring the sound of hacking and groaning coming from the boy. They were in awe at the sight that the academy, Beacon, had to offer.

Yang whistled, putting her fists on her hips. "Vale's view gots nothing on this..."

The other three agreed, until Ruby's attention was taken away from the weapons being displayed to her (which were actually just sheathed). Her eyes shimmered with amazement as she began to squeal.

"Omigosh, guys, that guy's got a collapsible staff!" She squealed, until another passed by her visions. " ***Gasp*** She's got a fire sword!" She almost wandered away from the group, had Yang not grabbed her by the hood, pulling her back towards them. Emil sweat dropped.

"I-is she always like this?" He asked, recalling how, yet again, a certain silver haired professor drooled over the floors of ruins. Charlotte, with shame written on her face, nodded slightly.

"Calm down, Ruby," Yang said. "They're just weapons."

"'Just weapons'?" She quoted, as if she was offended. "They're an extension of ourselves; they're a part of us!" She defended her stance. "Oh, they're so cool!"

"Well, what about Crescent Rose?" Charlotte asked, tilting her head. "I rarely see you fawning over it."

Ruby shook her head. "No, I _do_ love Crescent Rose! It's just that I like seeing new ones, y'know? It's like meeting new people...but better," She sheepishly said.

Yang pulled Ruby's hood over her head. "Ruby, come on, try to make some friends."

She pulled her hood off of her head. "But, I have you and Charlotte, don't I? Isn't that enough?" Emil felt out of place already, knowing that he wasn't really a friend.

"S-speaking of which, sorry, uh...I-I'll be going now," The sole male said, heading off in a different direction. Had he not been stopped by Yang.

"Whoa there, bro," She said, pulling him back to the group. "You gotta stay with my sis, got it?" She said, jabbing her index finger on his chest. "I know she's a little lame, but, she really needs a friend, 'kay?"

"But what about you?" He asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Weellllll..." She said, backing away from the group, until a group of other, unknown students appeared. "Myfriendsareherenow,gottagocatchup,'kay,bye!" She immediately said, leaving off with her friends, causing Emil to start spinning.

"W-wha?" He weakly questioned, regaining his stance.

"Yang! Where are you going?!" Ruby shouted. "Are we supposed to go to our dorms?! Where _are_ our dorms?!" She whined, pitifully watching her sister leave her and Charlotte. She sighed, feeling weak at her legs. "What am I even doing...?"

She was about to fall, had someone not caught her. She turned her head to see a boy with green, ruffled hair. She couldn't really see his face, given that it was covered by a mask with a, possible, "beak" designed to protrude from his face. She immediately backed away from him, given the cold and serious air about him. She cowered a bit behind Charlotte.

"...Hmph," The boy scoffed. However, it seemed evident that his eyes met with Emil, as they both gave a tad bit of a reaction towards each other.

"S-Sync?" Emil said.

The green boy, Sync, lowered his head. "What're you doing here, Emil Castagnier?"

Charlotte and Ruby looked at both boys, clearly concerned about the tense atmosphere between the two.

Charlotte bravely broke the ice that soon came over them. "...U-uhhh, are you two both acquaintances?"

Emil narrowed his eyes at him, his hands ready to react for self defense. "I dunno..." He vaguely responded. "Sync, what are you going to do with this academy?"

He scoffed as he soon began to be on guard himself. "Heh. Well, you see-"

"SYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYNC!"

He sighed, clearly disturbed by the source of that voice. "Here she comes..."

A white dressed girl stopped in front of the masked boy, standing sternly in front of him. Her eye brows were furrowed in anger as she leaned forward to Sync. "What. Are. You. Doing?"

He sighed. "What is it, Weiss?"

"That's _Mistress_ Weiss for you, mister!" She said, lightly karate chopping his head.

He gritted his teeth, holding back the evident urge to punch her. "What was that for?!"

She gestured towards the cart she was pushing. "Can you _help_ me with this?!"

He sighed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever..." He muttered before clicking his tongue.

He headed towards the cart, grabbing it, and bringing it to who-knows-where. Weiss, Ruby, Charlotte, and Emil watched as the boy walked off. Emil crossed his arms, giving a tad bit of a smile.

Weiss sighed, turning to the group and bowing. "I'm sorry for our rude behavior."

Ruby, caught off guard from the unusual gesture, shook her head rapidly. "Oh, no, no, no! I'm sorry, it was my fault, if only I knew what I was doing..."

Weiss straightened her posture. "I see. In any case," She lent out her hand, "I'm Weiss Schnee. It's nice to meet you."

Ruby looked to Charlotte, who shrugged. She then turned to Emil, who mimicked the former's gesture. Unused to the amount of politeness being displayed to her, Ruby hesitantly took her hand. "Uh...yeah...! Nice to meet you. I'm Ruby."

She nodded. "I see, then, Ruby. I hope to see you later. I'll be on my way."

Ruby nodded. "O-okay...Also, you don't have to be so proper, y'know? Lighten up!"

She shrugged, ignoring the advice, and making her way off. Charlotte and Emil stood next to Ruby, watching as she left.

"Hm," Charlotte said, watching as she left. "She clearly didn't seem to be acting like herself."

"Maybe that's just how she is?" Ruby added.

Emil crossed her arms. "I don't think so..."

"E-excuse me?"

Hearing a new voice, they turned around to see the boy who, not too long ago, nearly vomited in the Bullhead.

Emil rose an eyebrow. "Oh, how can we help you?"

He looked amongst the group timidly. "O-oh, uh, **ahem** ," He straightened his posture confidently. "I was wondering if you all knew where we're supposed to go?"

The group looked amongst each other. Seeing blank faces, they all feared the worst.

"Uh...so, how are you, Vomit Boy...?" Ruby asked, trying to change subjects. The face palms from Charlotte and Emil were evident enough to tell her how smoothly that went.


	4. Chapter 4: Opening Day

**Chapter 4: First Day**

 **= I don't own** _ **RWBY**_ **(Rooster Teeth does),** _ **Elsword**_ **(KOG does), or any other references to other games/media/etc. =**

 **= They go to their respective owners =**

The boy who had just spewed out all of his breakfast on the Bullhead walked side-by-side Ruby, Charlotte, and Emil. Despite his seemingly attractive look, the girl responsible for his downcast, Ruby, was receiving a scolding from the other girl present, Charlotte. None of which even glanced at the boy's charms (if he even _had_ any). He sighed as he reminisced about his embarrassing display on the air vehicle.

"Now go apologize to him. Understood, Ruby?" Charlotte said, as she finally finished her nagging, to which Ruby nodded and turned to the boy.

"I-I'm sorry," Ruby said, bowing. "It was the first thing that came to mind."

Before he could speak, Emil pitched in an apology as well. "We're really, really sorry!"

And once more, before the now pressured boy, Charlotte apologized. "I'm so sorry for what we did," She said as she folded her hands together, looking unconsciously deep into the boy's eyes. Without even trying, puppy eyes were bestowed upon the boy. "Will you _please_ forgive us?"

The his face flared red as he thought how unfair she was being with those eyes. He immediately obliged, nodding his head. "Yeah, yeah, I-I got it. Don't worry, I'm not mad or a-anything, really..."

They all smiled as they looked at each other. Turning back to the boy, Charlotte tilted her head to the side.

"Then, to avoid any other mishaps from happening, what's your name?" She asked.

The boy cleared his throat, ridding the rest of his embarrassment from his throat. He swept his hair and gave the most handsome smile he could muster up. "The name's Jaune. Short, sweet, the ladies love it!" He said, a teeth shining towards them.

Each blinked once before Ruby spoke first, raising an eyebrow.

Folding her arms, she challenged his confidence. "Do they?"

Jaune began to sputter out his sentence out of in-confidence. "Uh, well, n-no, b-but I hope they will...- I mean they will!" He strongly defended, before weakly adding, "at least that's what my mom always told me..."

Charlotte hummed while smiling. "Your mother must be a kind lady then."

Jaune nodded. "Yeah! She...- Never mind..."

Emil rose an eyebrow. "What is it? Is something wrong, Jaune?"

Jaune shook his head. "I-it's nothing."

Ruby looked amongst the group as it soon grew dead silent. She wondered what they should talk about until an idea came to her head: a topic appropriate for students-in-training to talk about. She grabbed the shaft of her scythe and walked ahead of the group before spinning around.

"So, I got this?" She said, unsheathing her scythe, startling the group. Charlotte sent a stern look to her, to which Ruby apologized. "Sorry, did I surprise you guys?"

"You certainly did, Ruby." Charlotte crossed her arms. Jaune and Emil stared in awe at the craft.

"I-is that a scythe...?" Jaune asked, frightened by its size.

"It's...really huge..." Emil noted to which Ruby stood proudly, wiping her nose.

"It's also a high-velocity caliber sniper rifle!" Ruby added, hugging it as if her life depended on it.

Otherwise a gun," Charlotte translated for Emil and Jaune. Both adored its design as well as its wielder, who seemed to be too small to handle such weaponry.

"It looks really...intimidating..." Emil said, observing the sharpness of its blade.

"Yeah, I might have over done its design while crafting it," She said, frowning as it looked more strong due to its design rather than its output.

"Wait, you made that?" Jaune asked while Emil's eyes could only grow larger.

Ruby nodded as Charlotte gestured towards Jaune. "Didn't you craft yours, Jaune?"

Jaune bashfully looked towards his own. Shame immediately spread across his face as he slowly unsheathed his.

"No, it's a hand-me-down," He said. "My great great grandfather used it in the war. It's been part of the family ever since."

Charlotte, intrigued in such a family memento, walked closer towards the blade. "Is that so…? Then isn't it a family heirloom?"

Jaune didn't respond. His face grew beet red as Charlotte got closer. Never in his life had he felt so embarrassed to be next to a girl, despite living with seven older sisters. They were all beautiful sisters, so he thought he was used to such traits. Yet Charlotte, in his opinion, was far more eye catching that he ever imagined, especially up close. His face grew red as her crystal, blue eyes looked up to him. It felt like he could see all the amount of elegance held behind her tiny, fragile figure. Those eyes were a window to her living-

"Jaune?" Charlotte broke Jaune out of his musing.

He blinked once before stammering and looking somewhere else. "H-huh- errr...Y-yeah?"

Charlotte, confused towards his reaction rose an eyebrow and began to touch her face. "Is there something on my face?"

Jaune turned to her and shook his head while waving his hands. "N-no, i-i-it's nothing like that. Nothing like that at all."

"Is that so...?" Charlotte said before sighing in relief. "I thought there was, given that you weren't responding."

Jaune scratched the back if his head bashfully. "Oh, w-what was it that you were asking?"

"It wasn't me asking anything," she clarified, pointing towards Emil. "Emil asked a question."

He turned to Emil immediately and bowed. "Oh, I-I'm sorry for dazing off."

Emil shook his head. "No worries, Jaune. I was just wondering if you had a shield, too."

Jaune stuck his index finger up. "Oh, yeah, uh, I-I do." Jaune brought out what seemed to be a sheath, which soon expanded into a white shield. "It's right here."

"It can contract...?" Emil whispered to himself. "Zelos sure would like that..."

"Did you say something, Emil?" Ruby asked.

"Ah, no, it's nothing..."

Ruby shrugged and went back to observing the shield. The moment she poked it, the contraption lost control of himself. It began to bounce around. Jaune attempted to catch it while the blasted shield bounced towards Charlotte direction. Hoping to catch it in time, Jaune reacted as quickly as possible; however, the poor boy lost his footing, resulting in an unfortunate outcome. Time slew down as the two watched each others faces come closer and closer.

 ***THUD***

"Charlotte!" Ruby shouted as she ran over towards them. Emil followed suit.

"Jaune are you o-..." Emil came to a stop, as did Ruby. They only observed the spectacle in front of them.

Jaune ended up on top of Charlotte, covering almost the entirety of her body. They both moaned as they began to open their eyes.

"...Huh?" Was all that came out of Jaune's mouth as his mind attempted to process what was going on.

"Eh?" Charlotte unknowingly observed every bit of Jaune's face.

"Uhhh…?" Ruby began as she looked at both of them. "Any day, now...?"

Hearing what Ruby had just said, the two immediately separated from each other, sitting on their legs with the hands clenching down on their knees.

"S-s-s-s-sorry!" Jaune said, his face set ablaze.

"I-I-I should be apologizing!" Charlotte said, her face as red as a tomato. "If o-only I was aware of my surroundings...!"

Ruby and Emil sighed as the began to apologize back and forth. Deciding to put an end to this cliché event, Ruby spoke up.

"Why does it retract, Jaune?" Ruby asked, garnering the boy's attention.

"H-huh?" He looked towards his shield and reluctantly picked it up, still silently apologizing towards Charlotte. "W-well, umm, it's so that I-if I get tired of holding it, I can just, y'know...put it away like this?" He demonstrated what he meant, retracting the shield into its thinner version, sheathing the sword within it and placing it into a holder around his hip. Ruby and Emil sweat dropped.

"Wouldn't it still weigh the same...?" Ruby asked.

Jaune, realizing that was true, immediately cleared his throat. "W-well, yeah...it does..."

Emil crossed his arms as he thought about its use. "Well, if you think about it, at least it allows you to carry more thing, right?"

Jaune pointed towards Emil and nodded. "You're right about that..."

Charlotte, finally regaining her composure, stood up with the aid of Ruby. She patted the dust off of her clothes as she used her right hand to grab her left arm, standing as close to Ruby as possible. "I-in any case, what about you, Emil?"

Emil hopped a little. "O-oh, me?" He repeated. "I-I mean...I have this." He unsheathed the sword at his hip, wielding it reverse-gripped and holding it out in front of him.

"Meh..." Ruby said. "It's pretty... bland."

Emil sheepishly nodded. "S-sorry..."

Feeling guilty for bad talking about someone's weapon, despite being a weapon fanatic, Ruby began to apologize. "Sorry! Uh, y'know, y-your guys' weapons are actually pretty cool! Not a lot of people have a thing for the vintages, so you guys wielding it is pretty cool! I mean, getting this far into school using only those swords is _really_ impressive!"

Charlotte nodded. "Design doesn't matter when you're up against a skilled swordsman," Charlotte added.

"O-oh, no, I'm not _that_ skilled, hehe..." Emil modestly said. "I mean, my weapon doesn't really give an intimidating feel from me, so...yeah..."

"Y-yeah, I-I'm not so skilled, either," Jaune replied. "I-I've only gone against my instructor with this. I'm not _that_ skilled, so, hehe..."

"Oh, don't be like that!" Ruby said, smacking the backs of both boys. "You guys are _hugely_ handicapped! Wait 'til we get sparring with other people; maybe you'll swamp those guys with just swords and no projectiles!"

"As you've said to us, Emil," Charlotte added, " _From the smallest seed grows the biggest tree_ , right?"

The two boys looked to each other and smiled, fist bumping each other.

"Right," Emil said, nodding. "We can do this, Jaune!"

Jaune nodded, his eyes now burning with the desire to succeed. "Yeah!"

"By the by..." Charlotte said, now taking the time to look around. "...Where are we?"

"Huh?" The other three said in unison as they looked around. Realizing that they were completely lost, they looked to each other for answers.

"Maybe there's a directory...?" Jaune suggested. They looked around and saw no such thing.

"Well...what about another building?" Emil asked. "From there, we could ask a teacher or hall monitor where we are." They looked around and saw no such thing either.

"Umm...what should we do then...?" Charlotte asked as they all began to walk in one random direction with each other.

Ruby shrugged, giving up on the option to improvise. "I guess we're going this way?"

Charlotte's group finally found where the opening ceremony was going to take place: within the main hall of Beacon. The structure was in the shape of a dome, its details carved and designed to look like a cathedral with walls adorned with pillars. The first years awaiting their first day at the academy all stood around the stage that was at the front of the main hall. The size, design, and amount of students within the building astounded Emil.

"This place looks amazing..." He said, taking in each detail of the room. "So flashy..."

"You're right about that," Jaune agreed, overwhelmed by the design of the academy. He also wondered why a school would take the time to make itself as extravagant as possible.

The two girls, Charlotte and Ruby, searched the crowds for their older sister. A familiar voice caught their attention as the girl in question shouted out to them.

"Charlotte! Ruby!" Yang called out to them. "Over here! I saved you guys a spot!"

They nodded and turned towards Jaune and Emil.

"Sorry, we gotta go," Ruby said.

"Perhaps we'll see each other again after?" Charlotte asked.

Emil nodded. "Sure."

Jaune stammered, surprised that a girl (sadly for the first time) wanted to talk to him once again. "Oh? I-I mean, uh, well, um, yeah sure, w-why not?"

"Alrighty, then!" Ruby nodded and grabbed Charlotte's hand. "C'mon, Charlotte."

Charlotte nodded and waved to the boys while being pulled away from Ruby, smiling. Emil smiled back, waving "farewell" as well. Jaune was rather reluctant to let her leave, but then again, family comes first.

Jaune sighed and turned towards Emil. "So, where should we go?"

Emil shrugged, pointing towards an open spot at the front. "How about over there?"

Jaune nodded and both headed towards the front, unaware of the look a red-headed girl was giving them.

"S-sis?!" The girl heard, turning around to see a boy with the same colored hair, albeit styled to be rather spiky. His face turned red as he scratched the back of his head while sheepishly apologizing. "Oh, uh, sorry, got you for someone else..."

She stared at him before smiling. "It's okay. Did you need something, though?" She asked.

He cleared his throat and regained his composure. Though he didn't really have anything, he decided he might as well just ask the first thing that comes to mind. "Oh, uh, well actually I can't really find anywhere else to be, so do you mind if I just hang around here?" The boy asked.

Her eyes sized him up and observed his facial features, wondering if there were any ulterior motives. Realizing there was none, she nodded. "Sure. I don't mind."

"Okay. Thanks," He said, as he turned towards the stage and folding his hands in front of him.

Meanwhile with Charlotte, Ruby, and Yang, the girl trio exchanged greetings.

"So, how was your first day so far?" Yang asked, hoping for a positive answer. However, the two younger girls only narrowed their eyes at her, giving her a bad feeling.

"The only eventful thing, perhaps, was the part where you ditched us," Charlotte said, dead-toned. "After that, nothing really happened." Ruby nodded in agreement and placed her fists on her hips.

"How could you leave us?!" Ruby cried, pouting. Yang sighed and patted both of their heads.

"Hey, I was hoping you guys got to know Emil better, y'know?" Yang said. "I was also hoping you guys at least made some friends."

Charlotte and Ruby thought about Jaune at that point. They nodded as they looked at each other.

"Yeah, we did make sort of an acquaintance," Ruby said.

Yang clapped her hands together. "Really?! I knew you guys could-"

"It was Vomit Boy," Ruby interrupted, to which Charlotte karate chopped her head.

"You mean Jaune, yes?" She corrected as the red headed girl rubbed her head while nodding.

"Sorry..."

"Oh?" Yang said, raising an eyebrow. "How do _you_ know his name?"

"We both spoke with him," Charlotte said, while patting Ruby's head in forgiveness. "He's a rather interesting character."

"That so...?" Yang said, slyly smiling and rubbing her hands together. Charlotte, feeling a little bit wary, narrowed her eyes.

"...What?" She asked Yang, to which the girl shrugged.

"I dunno?" Yang sarcastically said. "Anything interesting about this Jaune?"

Charlotte sighed and smacked Yang's arm, though the latter didn't feel a thing and chuckled. Ruby, beginning to hear murmuring arising, looked towards the front of the stage. Seeing what was going on, without taking her eyes off the action, she pulled on Charlotte's sleeve.

"Charlotte, look," Ruby said, gaining Charlotte's attention. "It's those two from before." Charlotte turned and looked towards where she was looking, as did Yang. An interesting duo was at the front, arguing amongst each other.

"Quit talking, you white-headed nuisance!" The green haired boy, Sync, snarled towards his mistress, Weiss.

"Hey, you don't need to _talk_ like that!" She said.

"And you don't need to talk to _me_ , either!" Sync retorted.

As the two continued to argue, Yang whispered to Charlotte and Ruby. "You know them?"

"Yes," Charlotte said, pointing her finger towards Sync. "That is Sync, the butler of Weiss. Weiss is that girl, the heiress to the Schnee company."

Yang hummed in realization. "Did she really have to bring her butler...?"

Charlotte and Ruby shrugged as the action ensued.

"Alright, I've had e _nough_ of your crap, brat!" Sync said, butting heads with Weiss now.

"Well, it appears we share the same _sentiment_!" The heiress snarled as she, too, began to apply more force towards her push. However, Sync's was clearly overpowering her.

"I swear, the first chance I get, I'll-!"

"Enough."

Sync and Weiss stopped and turned towards the source of the voice. Upon the stage was the woman who gave her speech on the Bullhead, Professor Glynda Goodwitch, an authoritative air floating around her. Both immediately straightened their postures as if a general had just entered the room. The woman sighed as she narrowed her eyes at the duo.

"He's just as you both are..." The lady murmured. She cleared her throat. "Cut it out, you two. I will not tolerate anymore disturbances, understood?"

They both nodded. "Yes, ma'am," Both said in unison. Professor Goodwitch nodded in approval.

She backed away from the front of the stage as an old man, wise and stoic, passed her while giving a nod. The old man, otherwise the Headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin, tapped the mic twice before clearing his throat.

"Thank you, Professor Goodwitch, for settling matters," He thanked to the witch-like professor, who nodded. He turned back to the crowd of students. "I'll keep this brief...

you've come to this prestigious academy in search of knowledge. With that knowledge, you hone your craft and acquire new skills. When you've finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

Ruby looked between Yang, who only shrugged with half lidded eyes, and Charlotte who smiled towards Ruby, agreeing wholeheartedly to the Headmaster's speech. Well, for the first part.

"However..." He continued, garnering more student's attentions as some were asleep, expecting they'd hear the same thing about protecting the kingdoms and whatnot. "All I see is wasted energy in need of purpose. In need of direction. If you believe that knowledge will free you of this...you are sorely wrong. Your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only get you so far."

Ruby and Charlotte looked towards each other, eyebrows raised as to why he would even say such things.

"It is up to you to take the first step," He said. He turned away from the microphone and made his way off the stage as Professor Goodwitch walked up to the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight," She said. "Your initiation begins tomorrow. Be ready. Dismissed." Professor Goodwitch proceeded to follow Professor Ozpin soon after her dismissal.

Yang scratched her head, her face contorted with confusion. "He seemed...off."

"It's like he wasn't even there..." Ruby added.

Charlotte looked back towards the stage before noticing both Sync and Weiss walked off, oddly enough in the same direction. She then realized Jaune and Emil were heading over towards them.

"So...where's...the ballroom?" Emil asked.

The others looked amongst each other and shrugged.

"I guess we follow the crowd?" Yang said. The group agreed and followed wherever the crowd was going to take them. Yang elbowed Charlotte, cocking her head towards Jaune. Charlotte sighed and smacked her arm once again, only this time with a bit more force.


	5. Chapter 5: Awkward Situation

**Chapter 5: Awkward Situation**

 **= I don't own _RWBY_ (Rooster Teeth does), _Elsword_ (KOG does), or any other references to other games/media/etc. =**

 **= They go to their respective owners =**

Boys and girls of the same age walked to and fro within the ballroom, each gender trying to find their sleeping partners. Not for illicit purposes. Hopefully. Ruby was already lying on her stomach, journal in front of her on a pillow and scribbling away a letter to her friends, who she's left back at Signal.

"It's like a BIIIG slumber party!" Yang cheered, flopping onto her sleeping bag (if you could call it that). Her face clearly showed how much she was enjoying the situation they were in. Ruby shook her head.

"Dad wouldn't like it with all the boys, though," Ruby sighed.

Yang smiled like a predator as she eyed the topless boys. "I know I do," She said, purring right after. She saw Jaune walk by her visions, as she retracted some of her thoughts. "Eugh..."

She put down her pencil and looked to Yang with a raised eyebrow. "Where's Charlotte?"

"She's using the bathroom," Yang said. "She should be here soon."

Charlotte walked into the ballroom wearing an oversized hoodie, which many thought was childish because of the dog imprint on it. Yang, scanning it closely, pointed a finger at Charlotte.

"Hm?" Charlotte asked, tilting her head to the side. "Is something wrong, Yang?"

"That sweater..." Yang said. "Isn't that supposed to be mine?"

Charlotte looked down at the sweater and shrugged. "Your father gave it to me."

"Oh..." Yang said, sighing in relief. "Well _that's_ good. That totally doesn't go with me."

Charlotte looked to Ruby who shrugged and resumed writing her letter. Charlotte sat down in her sleeping bag, which was to the left of Ruby. She looked at the journal out of curiousity.

"What's that, Ruby?" Charlotte asked.

"It's a letter to the gang back at Signal," Ruby said, "I promised to tell them about what Beacon's like and how it's going over here."

"Awww, that's cute," Yang teased, only to receive a pillow from Ruby.

"You're lucky you get to bring your friends to Beacon," Ruby pouted. "It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"You have us, don't you?" Charlotte asked.

Ruby sighed and sat up straight. "I do, but you guys are family, so of course I know both of you. It's just that, with everyone else, it's still weird."

"What about Jaune?" Yang said as she thought, as best as she could, about one good point about Jaune. "Uhhh...h-he's nice, right? There you go! Plus one friend!"

"And Emil!" Charlotte added. "He's odd and shy, sure, but nonetheless he's a caring person, isn't he? And if you want, Sync and Weiss, though they're not on good terms with each other..."

"See, Ruby?" Yang smiled. "You know _some_ people, at least!"

"But it's just not the same..." Ruby said. "They're not people I grew up with, so it's really weird..."

"Excuse me?" Someone said to them. The girls turned to see a boy with red, spiky hair. While both Charlotte and Ruby stared him straight in the face, Yang was busy inspecting his build under the tank top he wore.

"Yes?" Charlotte asked. "How can we help you?"

The boy cleared his throat. "I was just wondering if you guys saw my sleeping bag...it was red with a, uh...ribbon tied around it. It's also got a cool animal imprint on it, too."

Yang rose an eyebrow and stared at him. "Animal imprint...?"

"Yeah," He said. "Not just animal imprints, but their paw prints also!"

Yang threw up her hands and turned to Charlotte, leaning next to Charlotte's ear. "So not hot," She said, to which Charlotte smacked Yang's head.

"No, sorry," Ruby said. "Haven't seen anything like it."

"Aw," The boy said. "Meh, well, thanks anyways. Worth a try."

"No problem," Ruby said, flashing a smile. The boy nodded and went over to another group. Ruby crossed her arms and bit her thumb. "...He looks awfully familiar..."

"Really?" Yang said, sitting up. Taking a closer look, she nodded. "Oh, right..."

"Did he go to Signal?" Charlotte asked. Ruby snapped her fingers in realization.

"Oh, right!" She said. "That's where I saw him! I saw him a few times at lunch, but I think he always went outside and trained by himself."

"Why was he training by himself?" Yang asked. "Was it to impress a girl or something?"

Ruby shook her head and watched Elsword as he scratched his head while looking around. "His training certainly wasn't for show...he gave his best in during sparring days. Sometimes, he stayed after school to train with Uncle Qrow. Of course, he kept getting swamped."

Yang rose an eyebrow, already seeing that that boy had triggered a flag with her sister and whispered into her ear.

"That's what always made him cool, right?"

Ruby nodded unconsciously. "Yeah...wait, what?!" She shouted, her face turning into the academy's name. She turned around and smacked Yang, who only laughed. Soon, it turned into a scuffle between the two as Charlotte shook her head. Then, the room was interrupted by the most recent hot-headed student.

"I'm sleeping here and _you're_ sleeping over there, got it?!" His voice erupted in the room, waking up some students who were just trying to sleep. It was, once again, Sync and Weiss. Over course, the one who only shouted was Sync.

"Why can't we sleep together?!" Weiss said. To both Charlotte and Ruby, it sounded as if she didn't have a friend to sleep , of course, thought it sounded like a wife and a husband arguing between each other.

Sync's face turned red. "Wh-Are you stupid?! A boy and a girl, who are above the legal age of marriage, sleeping together under the same _roof_?! Doesn't that set off some lights to you?!"

The majority of the students, at first, just wanted to sleep and didn't think about anything else. But, with Sync now mentioning it, they all seemed to understand the situation they were in: boys and girls in one room, without any supervision, and sleeping _together_. The room fell silent as the faces of boys and girls turned red.

A pair of students, one being a boy and another being a girl, realizing they were right next to each other, scooted away from each other. Silence emerged in the room. Only one person coughed.

One male student turned to his friends. "So, uh...y-you guys wanna, y'know, sleep closer to the window...? I-It's pretty crowded over here," He said, jerking his head towards the girls (Yang, Ruby, and Charlotte) that were near them. His friends cleared their throat and stood up.

"Y-yeah, y'know, i-it's pretty hot in this room so, uh, I-I think that it would probably be best to do that," Said one of his friends.

"Why move?" Another asked, smirking. "I totally don't mind, now that most people got their minds going."

"Wanna switch spots...?" A girl asked her friend, who shook her head. "W-why?"

"I-I don't like being near boys I don't know, much less sleeping with them," Her friend said.

All the attendants in the room began shuffling back and forth, trying to add a bit more space between one another, except for a lone girl in the corner with a book, who no one even seemed to notice. She only scoffed at how the other students were reacting. Weiss' face was steaming red, while Sync scoffed.

"Glad to know that you finally got your head going," He said, as he turned around. Weiss cleared her throat and swayed a bit.

"I-I still wouldn't mind if it was with y-you..." She said quietly. However, despite how silent it was, it was as if the whole room heard her. Sync's face was now set ablaze, turning into a magnificent shade of vermillion.

"What are y-?!"

The door opened as Sync just began to speak. Walking in was Emil, stretching his arm and cracking his back. What gave a huge misunderstanding about him was the fact that he was still in full gear with weapon in hand: many thought he was a supervisor.

Realizing all the attention on him, he began to shy away before a girl's voice spoke up.

"Thank goodness, a supervisor!" She said. Emil, looking amongst the crowd, looked behind himself, then pointing at himself once he realized no one was behind him.

"A-are you...talking about m-?"

"Emil," Sync began, slamming his hands on Emil's shoulders. He looked Emil straight in the eye, desperation evident in his look. "Please. Supervise. Us."

"...Eh?" Emil responded.

"All. Night. Long."

"Eh...?!"

"DON'T. EVEN. SLEEP."

"EH?!" Emil was devastated from the request. "Hold on, I'm not even a-"

"We'll be counting on you, bro!" Someone in the crowd of students shouted.

"Now I can sleep in relief!" A girl then said.

"But I'm-!"

"Emil, man up and do it," Sync said, before patting his shoulders and walking off. "Good luck, Emil~!"

Emil felt his knees weaken and dropped onto the floor as everyone prepared for bed. Emil planted his hands onto the floor and stared blankly at it. He felt like night duty was still a thing, no matter where he was. Someone came up to him and patted his shoulder. He turned his head to see the same spiky, red-haired boy that talked to Charlotte and her sisters. He held his thumbs up as he was now in his battle gear.

"We'll take turns, 'kay?" He said.

"...Who're you?" Was all Emil could ask, as he grabbed the boy's hands.

The boy hardened his face with determination for reasons unknown. "I'm Elsword Sieghart."

"...Emil Castagnier," Emil repeated as they shook hands.

"Let's do our best, Emil."

"Got it!"

Sync stomped off away from Weiss. She rose her hand to grab his sleeve, but she resisted the urge to do so and let him go as he pleased. Charlotte and Ruby, both who had sympathy grow in their chests, stood up and headed over to Weiss. Yang tagged along to see how things would go amongst the three.

"You didn't have to say it like that..." Weiss murmured as Charlotte and Ruby walked up to her. Their footsteps caught her attention as she turned around. "...?"

"H-hi," Charlotte said, waving her hand. Weiss nodded.

"Hello. How may I help you?" Weiss asked, giving a clearly empty smile.

Charlotte looked to Ruby who shrugged. She turned back to Weiss and held out her hand. "I'm Charlotte. Charlotte Branwen. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She bowed politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Charlotte. I am Weiss Schnee...haven't we already greeted...?"

Charlotte tapped her chin. "We did, but we didn't introduce ourselves, except for Ruby." Weiss nodded.

"Oh, my apologies, then."

"Hi, Weiss!" Ruby said, waving to Weiss, who returned the gesture. "We meet again!"

"It appears so, Ruby," She said, turning down to the ground with sadness still written on her face. Charlotte and Ruby began to have a conversation throught gestures as Yang sighed.

"'Sup, girl!" She said, gaining Weiss' attention. "I'm Yang, Ruby and Charlotte's older sis!"

Weiss looked between the three of the girls and cocked an eyebrow. "...sisters? I'm sorry, but you don't look anything alike each other."

Yang chuckled. "Yeah, we get that all the time. Well, me and Ruby do. Y'see, we're step-sisters. Charlotte, though, just came into the family. She's not related to us in anyway, but we still count her as a sister."

"Ahhh..." Weiss said. "I see..."

Charlotte spoke up, after Yang had gestured her forth. She cleared her throat. "Well, we were wondering if you'd like to sleep with us?"

That seemed to peek Weiss' interest in them. "Y-you would like me...to sleep with you all?"

"Yeah, why not?" Ruby asked. "I-I mean...Y-you don't look like you have anyone else to talk to, so...I don't mean to be rude in anyway, so, uhh..."

Yang snickered at Ruby's breakdown, as the younger sister's face grew red. Weiss stared at the group in front of her


	6. Chapter 6: Meet Your Match

**I-I'm back...is that good?**

 **Here's the newest chapter...enjoy it or not. I guess...**

 **Also, please review. I would much appreciate a review, especially on the change of names (from Chune to Charlotte). Does it sound better with Charlotte? Does it not? Please review about it...thank you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Meet Your Match**

 **= I don't own RWBY (Rooster Teeth does), Elsword (KOG does), or any other references to other games/media/etc. =**

 **= They go to their respective owners =**

It was morning. The sun was pouring in through the windows, the shadows of the window panes slowly creeping up to the walls. Some students were heavy sleepers who didn't wake up to the light shining down on their faces. Others were unconsciously turning their body away from the window or covering their faces more with their blankets.

The heiress to the Schnee company, Weiss, stirred awake. She sat up and scanned the room. Seeing that the majority of the students were still asleep, she shrugged and went back to bed... had she not seen Sync walking towards the entrance of the ballroom. She caught a glimpse of his nose, meaning that his mask was off which was usually rare for him to do so. He opened the door and exited the room, silently closing the door behind him. Weiss gazed as the door before finally standing up and walking after Sync.

As she closed the door behind her, Charlotte soon awoke. She sat up and stretched out one arm while bending the other back. Her left arm lightly flopped down onto her legs as she scratched her right eye with the other. She then looked around and realized that Weiss was gone.

"...Weiss?" Charlotte quietly said to no one as she got out of her sleeping bag and rolled it up as silently as possible. She then proceeded to tip-toe over towards the door, looking back to see if she woke anyone, and, after finding out she didn't, exited the ballroom.

She silently closed the door and turned around to see the two "night watchers" sleeping on the floor still fully geared. Even though they promised to watch over everyone, it appears that they lost to fatigue. Well, that's boys for ya. She shook her head and went back to her sleeping bag to at least give them something that would at least bring comfort to the two as they slept. She then walked down the hallway to the locker room, thinking it would be best to dress up early and then eat over at the cafeteria.

While walking towards the locker room, she wondered where Weiss was until voices from outside caught her attention. She walked towards the window, looking out of its panes to see Weiss and Sync talking to each other.

"Sync, we're going to be put into teams," Weiss said, "We should be partners."

Sync sighed and turned around. His face was covered by Weiss' head. "Look, you're clinging onto me too much. Ask someone else."

"Huh?" Weiss said. "But-..."

"You need to learn how to rely on others," Sync interrupted Weiss. "Remember what General Ironwood said? Grow up, Weiss. You can't keep relying on me forever."

It was evident that what he was saying was true, as Charlotte noticed Weiss shudder, perhaps out of fear. Weiss grabbed her arm and clutched it. Though Charlotte couldn't really see, she suspected the girl was crying. Sync sighed and patted her head.

"Weiss," He said. Charlotte was surprised that he could even say her name instead of 'brat' and whatnot. "It's gonna be alright. I bet you'll find someone who's nice, alright? And if you don't, tell me. I'll pummel them for you, got it?" Weiss nodded as Sync stopped patting her head.

Double surprise: Charlotte never expected that he would actually be concerned for Weiss. It made her smile, feeling relieved that Weiss was not entirely being rejected by her, so-called, "butler". She turned and left, while also shunning herself for eavesdropping on someone's conversation. Unbeknownst to her, Sync narrowed his eyes, watching her shadow disappear from the window.

"So she really isn't good with socializing... huh?" Charlotte muttered to herself while walking down the hallway. She finally found the locker room and walked in. She went to find the locker she used last night. She quickly changed into the attire she wore yesterday. She wish she could change to different clothes, but her luggage was brought elsewhere, as was everyone's. She closed her locker and exited the room, heading over towards the cafeteria.

She opened the cafeteria to see that the kitchen staff members were still making breakfast. She tapped her chin, wondering what she should do. Seeing that she still had, about, 20 minutes to spare, she asked the kitchen staff if there was anything she could do, be it helping them or checking out any "must-see" views/arts (if there was any). They told her that they didn't really have anything for her to do, and for sight-seeing, there wasn't a whole lot despite the whole campus looking like a museum. She thanked them and exited the cafeteria.

"I suppose I can go wake up Yang and Ruby..." She muttered to herself, heading towards the ballroom.

At the entrance of the ballroom, Charlotte saw Emil and Elsword beginning to wake up. Both yawned and stretched their arms out in different directions. Elsword began to rub his shoulder while Emil stared blankly at the wall in front of him.

"Good morning, you two," Charlotte said, walking over to them.

Elsword yawned once more, then smacked his lips. "G'morning, Charlotte..." He slurred.

Emil looked down as he felt the warmth of the blanket. "Oh. Did you give this to us, Charlotte?"

She nodded. "Could you tell?"

"Well, there's a dog imprint on this. Kinda like how there's one on your shirt," Elsword said. He smiled brightly to her. "Thanks for that, by the way!"

She smiled in response. "No problem. You two should go get ready for the exams."

"There's a test?!" The red headed swordsman cried. "I didn't even study!" Charlotte sighed as she stood up.

"It probably has nothing to do with studies," Charlotte said. "It's a school to train hunters; it's also well reputed in training fairly skilled ones anyways. It must have something to do to prove our skills."

Elsword bopped his fist into his palm to Charlotte's point. Emil took the blanket off of both of them and handed back to Charlotte. She received it with thanks as the two stood up.

"Is the cafeteria open?" Emil asked as Elsword patted his stomach.

"I'm starving!" Said Elsword, looking down the hallway. "Do you think they make pancakes?"

"Well, the cafeteria isn't open just yet," Charlotte said while she folded her blanket. "But it will be soon."

"Aw..." Elsword said. "Eh, well, guess it wouldn't hurt for a little training before breakfast. Wanna have a go at it?"

Charlotte shook her head. "Sorry, I have to wake up the girls."

"Why not?" Emil said. "I think it'd give us a better edge when we start the exam."

"Alright! Let's go, Emil. See ya later, Charlotte!" Elsword said. He then ran down the hallway with Emil following suit. Charlotte waved to the both of them, soon walking into the ballroom.

She saw students now waking up or folding their futons. Others, including her sisters, were still (or trying to) catch extra z's. She walked over to Ruby and Yang as the two had their blankets over their eyes. She raised an eyebrow, placing her fists at her hips.

"Honestly, guys, how long are you going to sleep?" She asked.

"Just...five more..." Yang lazily said, turning over to another side.

"Five more...?" Charlotte asked, despite knowing what was to come next.

"Hours..."

She sighed, resorting to use force to get them out of bed. She reached and pulled off their blankets to Yang's chagrin. "Get up, you two. You won't survive in this academy if you wake up late, you know."

Ruby tossed and turned. She tried to use her pillow, but Charlotte took her pillow away. Her head bonked the floor, stirring her awake. The red haired girl rubbed her head. "Ow...Charlotte..." She whined.

Yang sat up exasperated. "How do you even wake up so early..." She huffed. "What time is it even...?"

Charlotte looked around the ballroom for a clock, but their was none in sight. "Well, it's almost time for the cafeteria to open. Probably."

"It wouldn't hurt to sleep in just a little, right?" Ruby asked. "C'mon Charlotte. Please?"

Charlotte shook her head. "No. Get up and go get changed. I'll fix up your sleeping bags, alright?"

"Awww..." Yang said as she got up. "Fine, fine, got it _Mom_."

Charlotte smacked Yang's head. "I'm no mom. I just want to help you both succeed in Beacon."

Both of them groaned as they walked like mummies out of the ballroom. Charlotte watched the two exit and crossed her arms. She hoped they wouldn't be like this on the first day of school. Charlotte fixed up their sleeping bags and headed out of the ballroom. Passing by her was Sync in his battle attire and mask. Both made eye contact (Charlotte had a feeling his eyes were on her's) as they passed each other, but neither turned their heads. Time seemed to have slowed down as they exchanged a few words.

"You didn't see anything," Sync said in a serious tone.

Charlotte smiled. "Alright."

Sync entered the ballroom, possibly to fix up his sleeping bag. Charlotte continued on her way towards the cafeteria. There were a few students already sitting down at a table or getting whatever it is that they want for breakfast. She passed a table, giving an odd look while she was at it given that the orange haired girl there was eating an enormous amount of pancakes. The black-haired, with a strand of hair died pink, boy next to her seemed stoic and clearly tolerated all the shenanigans she was spewing out at him.

She saw Weiss over at a table by herself, eating a small serving of sliced up apples, one slice of pancake, and a carton of juice. Next to her tray was another with the same meal above it, probably for Sync. She walked over to her, waving as the white haired girl turned to her.

"Good morning, Weiss," Charlotte said as she stood in front of her. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Weiss shook her head. "Do as you please."

She nodded and sat down. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," Weiss said. "Thank you."

"No problem. It's best to sleep with other people rather than yourself," Charlotte said as Weiss took a sip out of the juice carton. She then nodded.

"It is." Weiss dabbed her mouth with a napkin and cleared her throat. "Are you going to get yourself something to eat?"

Charlotte nodded. "Oh, right. You don't mind if I come back here to sit with you, yes?"

Weiss shook her head with a smile. Charlotte stood up and headed towards the small line in front of the cafeteria's counter. She got herself bread with a small package of peanut butter and jelly, a hash brown, and a carton of milk. She thanked the cafeteria's staff, then went on back to sit at Weiss' table. When she returned, Sync was sitting next to Weiss, eating small amounts of his pancake. His head turned towards Charlotte's direction as she sat down.

"Would you mind Charlotte sitting with us?" Weiss asked in place of Charlotte. Sync shook his head, looking the other way.

"Do what you want," He said. He abruptly stopped drink his juice and turned back to Charlotte. "Actually...I got a question for you."

Both Charlotte and Weiss turned to him in unison. "What would that be?" Charlotte asked.

"Y'know they're pairing us in teams, right?" Sync said. Immediately, both of the girls knew where this is going.

"If you're asking me to pair up with Weiss, I wouldn't mind," She said. "That is, if she's alright with being with me."

Weiss shook her head. "Oh, no, I wouldn't mind."

"Then that settles that," Sync said. He resumed drinking his carton of juice, turning away.

Charlotte began to spread peanut butter on her sandwich as someone approached their table. The three occupants turned to see the blonde-haired stick, Jaune, stopping right in front of Charlotte, scratching the back of his head. He cleared his throat as a small tint of red spread across his face.

"Hey, uh, Charlotte..." Jaune began. "I was looking for you, y'know...?"

Charlotte placed her sandwich and knife down, turning towards Jaune and giving him her full attention. "Oh. Did you have something to tell me?"

He fiddled his fingers and turned his head. "Well, y'know, I was wondering if you knew about the team making thing...?"

Charlotte nodded. "Oh, yes, I did. Weiss and I paired up together."

"Oh, r-really? Then, uh, never mind..." He said, looking dejected as he looked at the ground. He turned and walked away from their table. "I wonder if that girl's still open..." He muttered to himself. Charlotte rose an eyebrow, wondering why he seemed so out of it.

Weiss, finishing her breakfast, wiped her mouth with her napkin, collected her trash, and stood. "Well, I'm done with my breakfast. I'll see you in the exams, Charlotte."

Charlotte nodded. "See you later, Weiss."

As she left, Sync finished as well. He mimicked the girl and stood up. "It was nice being in your company, Charlotte."

"Yours, too, Sync."

Charlotte was by herself when she finished her breakfast. She threw out her trash and exited the lunch room. The intercom turned on as she walked down the hallway.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation to begin?" The intercom said. "Again, would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

Charlotte sighed and hardened the gaze in her face, challenging whatever it was that the initiation would bring. "Now then...let's begin."

Arriving at the cliff, students were lined up above silver platforms, facing towards the edge of the cliff. As she passed by Professor Ozpin over towards her spot, he pulled her sleeve, gaining her attention. She turned her head as he held out a cylindrical device with a red button on the top.

"Carry this with you," He said quietly. "Press this button when you've landed. Your weapon will arrive to your location." She nodded as he chuckled. "Your weapon is rather heavy, don't you think?"

She smiled and shrugged. "It feels alright to me." Professor Ozpin nodded and she resumed on to her chosen spot.

"'Sup, Charlotte," Elsword said. He was on the silver plate next to hers when she turned her head. "Where's your weapon?"

She held up the device. "It's here, somewhat."

He wondered what it was, cupping his chin in thought. He shrugged and pushed the thought to the back of his mind. "Alright."

Professor Ozpin stood in front of the students with a coffee mug in hand. He cleared his throat, gaining the initiates' attentions.

"For years," He began. "you've trained to become warriors. Today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." He sipped his coffee as Glynda Goodwitch took the stage.

"Now, I'm sure you've heard the rumors about teams being assigned," She said, adjusting her glasses. Some students, especially Ruby, anticipated for the worse. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... Today."

Ruby's face contorted with fear as she shivered to her cold emphasis on today. "What...? Aw..."

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon," Professor Ozpin said. "It is in your best interest to pair up with someone you can work well with." Ozpin said, as Ruby began whining in the background. "With that said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years."

"WHAT?!" Ruby shouted in fear. Charlotte turned to Ruby with pity on her face.

"See? I told you!" The pancake eating champion said to her stoic companion, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest," Ozpin continued. "You will meet opposition along the way. You'll have to destroy everything against you else you will die." Jaune weakly chuckled and gulped.

Ozpin sipped his coffee, continuing shortly after. "You will be monitored and graded during your initiation; however, instructors will not intervene," He said, looking at Professor Goodwitch, her stared back as well. "At the northern end, you will find an abandoned temple containing several relics. Each pair must collect one relic and return to the cliff. We will regard that item and your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Ozpin looked amongst the group of students and saw two hands go up: one was Jaune, the other was Charlotte. He rose an eyebrow as he nodded towards Charlotte.

"Well, Professor Ozpin," Charlotte began. "You said it's in our best interest to work with someone with the same goal in mind. If our assigned partner is the first person we make eye contact with, isn't that...contradicting what you said? First impressions aren't everything."

Professor Ozpin smiled. "That's a good point, but I'll let _you_ think on that notion."

Charlotte frowned. She couldn't believe her question just became a task. Professor Ozpin turned back to the group of students, clearly ignoring Jaune's hand.

"Yeah, um-"

"Good!" Professor Ozpin said. "Now, take your positions."

The students got into random poses, gazing intently to the sky and awaiting their launch. Jaune, however, pushed on to gain Ozpin's attention as Weiss was sent into the air. "Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question..." He meekly said. His fear increased as more students were sent into the air. "So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? Are you dropping us off or something?"

"No," Ozpin said. "You _will_ be falling."

Jaune visibly went pale as he heard the students just a few feet away from him being sent off. "Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

One student went flying with a 'woohoo'.

"No. You will be using your own landing strategy," Professor Ozpin said.

"Uh-huh...yeah..." Yang was then sent flying as she teasingly winked towards Jaune. Ruby smiled as she was then sent flying.

"So, um, what exactly is a landing strate-" Jaune was cut off mid sentence as he was sent flying into the air.

Charlotte sighed, shortly being launched after a few more students were sent off, as Professor Ozpin took a sip out of his cup.

Charlotte flew through the sky, attempting to strafe towards an area covered with trees. She planned to use its branch's flexibility to soften her fall. She braced herself as she plummeted into them. Instead of landing on the ground, however, she got stuck in group of branches with a few scratches on herself, here and there.

"Oh, drats..." Charlotte sighed. She looked around for anyone. "Is anyone out there?!" She called out.

With no response, she wiggled her body. She didn't know a branch was going to break when she heard a tiny snap. She looked towards the branch which supported the majority of her weight and gulped. To her demise, the crack opened more and more. Soon, the branch broke and she fell towards the ground.

"Oof!"

She squealed a little, as she had expected to land on the ground. She opened one eye as she felt the landing be a little softer than expected; she had landed on top of someone who had no idea she was even there.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She said, scrambling off of him and standing up. "Are you al-"

"Ouch..." The boy said as he stood up. It turned out to be Elsword as he rubbed his back. "What was that...? That was heavy...!" Charlotte froze in her current state as Elsword turned around. "Oh, hey Charlotte! Was that you who landed on me?"

Charlotte didn't respond as she clenched her fist. Elsword rose an eyebrow when she didn't respond. "Uhh...Charlotte...?"

"...vy...?" Charlotte quietly said, which Elsword didn't quite catch. He leaned in closer with his hand next to his ear.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I'm...HEAVY?!" She said, proceeding to gut him in the stomach. His eyes widened as he felt the force behind her punch sent him flying through some trees. She breathed heavily as Elsword got up. Seeing him in a weak state, Charlotte felt guilt running over her. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! A-are you alright?!"

Elsword coughed as she assisted him in standing up. "Y-yeah...I'm alright...but you really have a good punch..."

Charlotte sighed as she rested him next to a broken tree's stump. "I'm sorry about that, I wasn't thinking rationally...sorry."

"No, it's alright," Elsword said, as he sighed. "What got you riled up?"

Charlotte stared at him with dead eyes, though he didn't appear to notice. She wondered if she should just leave him here or not until they heard the snap of a stick. Charlotte turned to see red eyes gleaming from behind the brush.

"Can you stand?" Charlotte asked as she turned back to Elsword.

"Probably..." He said. He winced when he tried to get up. Charlotte pushed him back down lightly and patted his head.

"It appears you can't," She said. "Stay right here. Don't move."

"But you can't take them all on by yourself. Can you?" Elsword asked as five or six grimly beasts stepped out into view. Each had their claws at the ready, their sharp-edged teeth showing their luster.  
Their eyes narrowed, showing the ferocity they had yet to show the girl. The bipedal monsters growled, getting into positions to jump the prey in front of them.

"You shouldn't underestimate me," She said, smiling confidently, as she pressed the button. "I'm more than enough."

Nothing happened. The wind didn't blow, no leaves fell, the sudden tension dropped as every being present heard the 'click'. Nothing came. Nothing occurred. Nothing resulted in her pressing the button. She rose an eyebrow as she looked down at the device.

"Umm..." She looked back up to the Grimm, as they tilted their head to the side in confusion. She held up a finger. "Hold on..."

She pressed the button once more, yet nothing happened again. Once more, and nothing came. She pressed it repeatedly and nothing happened. She began to panic out of embarrassment. Elsword rose an eyebrow as the Grimm exchanged look among their group.

"Uhh...Charlotte...?" Elsword said.

"H-hold on," She said, looking at the device. She wondered if there was some sort of trick she had to do before it activated. One of the monsters straightened their posture and held out its hand as if to say 'What in the world are you doing?'. She looked up to the monster angrily with tears at the edge of her eyes. "Well, gee, sorry for 'wasting your time'! Technology isn't the best, you know!"

The Grimm threw its hands up and turned around. It waved its hand to his friends who watched it go, each one shaking their heads. Charlotte continued to press the button as the Grimm left, but it stopped when it heard something. It sounded similar to a whistle. It looked around and saw nothing. It turned back to its friends who heard the same thing and began looking around. Charlotte and Elsword scanned the skies and saw an object falling from high up in the sky. When the Grimm, who attempted to leave, had looked up, everything went blank for it. As for its friends, they were sent flying away from the area. A geyser of dirt had shot upwards and the ground shook as if there was an earthquake.

Charlotte and Elsword shielded their eyes with their arms as particles went flying past them. People from afar looked towards that area, wondering what was going on. A monstrous creature raised its head at the sound of the object crashing into the ground. From the cliffs, Professor Ozpin smiled, while Professor Goodwitch adjusted her glasses.

"What was that, do you think, Professor Ozpin?" She said, turning towards the coffee loving man.

He smiled. "It was just Charlotte."

Charlotte and Elsword lowered their arms to see a crater, about knee deep, in front of them. They peeked over the edges to see the girl's luminous, bulky weapon, Destroyer, dug into the ground. Charlotte sighed as she walked towards her Destroyer. Elsword stared with eyes as big as plates, wondering what on Remnant that was. Charlotte grabbed the handle of her cannon and pulled it easily out of the ground. She dusted the remaining dirt off of the cannon and held it like it was a purse. She turned to Elsword and smiled.

"Shall we get going?"

Elsword blinked twice, then shook his head, forcing himself out of his stupor. "Oh, uh, right...was this made by that?" He asked, pointing at the crater, then Charlotte's weapon. She smiled.

"It's quite heavy. But it's nothing for me."

He slowly straightened his posture, then cleared his throat. "...Well, uh, a-anyways, l-let's get going," He said, scratching the back of his head and looking away from the girl. She giggled as she walked past Elsword.

"Come on then." She gestured towards the way they were going. "This way is north. Isn't it...?"

* * *

 **Did I over exaggerate the weight of her weapon? Did I OOC Weiss (be it for good or bad)? Did I OOC Ozpin (be it for good or bad)? Is there something I should rewrite about? I don't mind rewriting at all.**

 **-Blairv0yance...**


	7. Chapter 7: Forest Feud

**Hello...here again...once more...**

 **I finally wrote a Chapter 7 that I'm happy about...though it might be too long...and if it is...flame it about being long...sorry...**

 **Also of note:** **the story's title _Glimmering Guardian_ may change from its current title to _Regium Feminam_ (meaning "Royal Female" [idea given by fantasinia, thanks to her]). If anyone else has any other suggestions, I'm willing to have a look at them (PM or put it in the review), though I may change it soon, as there hasn't been any suggestions. Previous chapters will update to change Chune's name to Charlotte, too. Thank you for reading this author note (if you did).**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Forest Feud**

 **= I don't own** _ **RWBY**_ **(Rooster Teeth does),** _ **Elsword**_ **(KOG does), or any other references to other games/media/etc. =**

 **= They go to their respective owners =**

Emerald Forest was like any hiker's dream. It had lavishly green trees with vines dangling from branches, wrapping around either each other or the trees. The grass was clean of fallen leaves, the coverage was just enough to have areas of dark and bright and the bark of every tree had the perfect balance of brown and green, looking somewhat like a dark shade of olive. The smell of the forest was refreshing to the mind as Elsword took in a deep breath and sighed.

"This forest would be perfect for a nap," Elsword said, stretching his arms out as he yawned. "The air's so nice here. Definitely beats the forest I used to train in."

"Elsword, I don't think right now is the best time to be thinking about naps…?" Charlotte said as she reloaded her cannon readying for the group of Grimm who had just appeared in front of them while they were aimlessly wandering the forest. There were quite a few of them, each giving terrifying growls and snarls.

All of them were similar in description: their fur was pitch back and unkempt with white plates, seemingly like bones, adorning its body in various areas, even its back making it seem like spikes. They were all bipedal, though some of them were crouching down, preparing to lunge at the two in front of them. Despite standing on two legs, they still seemed reminiscent of wolves.

"These are small fries," He drew his great red sword, Conwell, out in a laidback motion, slumping his sword next to his right hip. "Nothing to worry about!"

"Then if _that's_ the case…" Charlotte finished reloading and set her cannon down on the ground horizontally. The group of Beowolves, as the creatures were called, charged for the two of them. The front most beowolf lunged for the two, stretching its claws out to tackle one of them down. Charlotte quickly adjusted her aim upwards and pulled the trigger, sending the flying one out of the air.

As if on cue, Elsword charged forth, cannonballs whizzing past him and bringing down some of them down. He lunged forth, spinning like a wheel in air, when on stopped in its tracks to strike at him. Of course, the beast's hand was met by a blade, severing through its body, and bringing the beowolf down. He spun, slashing diagonally upwards as another had come to face him. It staggered backwards as he kicked forth and slashed downwards. He ducked as another swung its arm at him and the creature received a cannonball to the face. He tackled it back, knocking it to the ground, and smashing his sword to the ground right after.

The other beowolf (four of them) looked towards the source of the covering fire, Charlotte. They looked back towards Elsword, who was busied by four other ones. They growled and one lunged towards the cannon-wielder, prompting the other three to just run at her. Realizing the other four were coming for her, she faced the end of her barrel towards the ground and fired a shot, propelling her backwards. The splash damage staggered the first one and she smacked it with her cannon twice, from left to right. She then flipped over her cannon, brought it over her head, and delivered a heavy slam downwards with her cannon. A shockwave was created, sending the other three into the air by a few feet. She aimed her cannon and shot them out of the air, though a two missed, resulting in only one being spared. She pressed on the trigger again, only to hear a click. The moment it landed on the ground on its back and quickly got up. Seeing that she was forced to reload, the beowolf took the opening opportunity and charged at her. It raised its claw high in the air, ready to slice down on the girl. Charlotte closed her eyes, cannon raised to defend herself…only to feel no budge. She slowly dropped her cannon as the beowolf had stopped in its tracks. It then plopped to the ground, revealing Elsword behind it, panting.

"Well…" Elsword sighed as he sheathed his sword. "That was…a work out."

"Thanks for the backup," Charlotte said, scratching her arm. "It was probably careless of me to reload…"

Elsword shook his head. "Nah. Actually, can't you reload while fighting?"

"Yes, I can," She said, proceeding to continue reloading. "But I was just a bit surprised. I didn't expect it to recover so quickly."

Elsword nodded as he turned around, looking at the corpses diminish into nothing. "Yeah, they were real hyped for this fight." Elsword turned back to Charlotte as she finished reloading. "So, where do you think North would be?"

She tapped her chin, looking around in all directions with an eyebrow raised. She hummed in thought, only to have her thoughts ruined by the sounds of clangs, from sword against metal, and roars of the Earth, with a few vibrations of the ground. They looked towards the direction of what they assumed was a fight.

"Oooh! A fight! Let's go!" Elsword said, dashing without any second thoughts.

"Wait!" Charlotte shouted. He ignored her and disappeared into the bushes. She sighed, shaking her head. "You're too rash…"

Elsword jumped over logs, quickly sliced through vines and bushes that bind together to form a wall. When he heard the fight growing louder and louder, his heart thumped in anticipation of joining in on the action…only to find out it was two students fighting against each other down the hill.

One of the boys he knew, as he had trained with him in the morning. It was Emil and he seemed tuckered out from the fight, wiping off the sweat from his forehead. He looked across Emil and saw a boy with green hair, as vibrant as the leaves here, and a pointed mask, like a beak, covering the boy's eyes and nose. He, too, was worn out from the fighting. Each had their clothes tattered with dirt all over them, some sticks stuck to their body or hair. He only stared in shock as they ensued the fight.

Charlotte finally caught up and set her cannon down. She held her knees as she gasped for air. "E-Elsword…you're…you're too fast…"

"Charlotte?" He turned around, seeing her in such a tired state. He snickered. "You should work on your stamina!"

She looked up with a glare and pointed towards her cannon. He then frowned, realizing what the cause of her exasperation was. In any case, he shook his head and pointed over the bushes. "Any who, what do you make of this?"

She went over, dragging her cannon, and looked over the bushes. Her eyes widened a bit as she saw the two fighters giving no quarters to the other.

Emil blocked the masked boy's jabs, kicks, and punches. He parried a decisive strike towards his stomach and knee'd Sync in the stomach. He struck him upwards and brought into the air, though a faint flash of white was apparent, showing that Sync's aura was still active. But they knew it wouldn't be long until it broke. Emil had followed him into the air, only to be countered by a swift downward axe kick. The strike was followed by a flash of white, too, showing Emil's aura's state as well. Both of their auras were on the verge of shattering.

"They've clearly been fighting for too long," Said Charlotte, gripping tighter on her Destroyer. She gritted her teeth in anger. _How could two teammates be doing something at a time like this?_ was what she angrily thought.

Elsword began to unsheathe his blade. "They're attracting more Grimm by the second." Charlotte looked around their surrounds and noticed the Grimm on standby, waiting for the two to finally tucker out.

"I've got Emil. You get Sync, the other guy."

"Got it."

The two lunged out of the covers, ran down the hills, and jumped in between the two, just as they were about to give each other devastating blows. Charlotte's cannon blocked Emil's strike, making the blonde boy startled by her sudden appearance. Emil blocked the kick Sync was swinging with the flat surface of his blade, stunning the masked boy as well. He jumped back immediately and stared down the two intruders.

Emil lowered his blade and took several steps back. "Charlotte?"

"What are you two doing?!" Charlotte shouted. "You could've killed each other!"

"It was just a small dispute," Sync said, dusting a little bit of dirt off his shoulders. "We weren't really agreeing on which direction we should go."

"And so, you guys fought?!" Charlotte asked harshly. "You didn't _need_ to fight over something so silly!"

"We're both hard headed," Sync responded, looking to Emil. " _Aren't_ we?"

"…Y-yeah, we are," Emil said, after a few moments. Charlotte rose an eyebrow, obviously knowing something was up.

"Well, now's not the time to be fighting each other?" Elsword turned towards the shrubbery. Grimm of all kinds (not really, since it seemed that there were only three types) creeped forth into the area.

One of the kinds were Beowolves, who were no stranger to the group of four. The others were known as Ursa and Boarbatusk, but of course the group knew what they were. The Ursa was a monstrously sized Grimm, the size of a queen-sized bed or bigger, perhaps, and donned bear-like features. Plates of white armored areas while others protruded out from its back, like the Beowolf, and looked like spikes. The last one, Boarbatusks, looked like forest hogs, with its pig like structure and two massive tusks that curled perfectly to point back at itself. This one, however, had no spikes coming from its back. Instead, its body was heavily armored, but they could tell that its underside was not protected well. Overall, not too dangerous of a crowd. None seemed to be _too_ battle experienced.

"There's 20, five each," Sync noted, cracking his knuckles. "Don't get in my way."

"I think it would be best if we coordinated like a team?" Charlotte said.

Elsword chuckled. "It'll be _fine_. Again, they're small fries!"

"Let's not get too cocky, here," Emil said.

The whole twenty charged at the group from each direction. Charlotte shot rounds and rounds of cannonballs into the air. Once they reached their highest point, they then began to fall towards the ground, raining all over their vicinity. The Grimm were either startled by a cannonball almost hitting them or got directly hit and were struggling to get back up from the impacts. The three boys, then, took the opportunity to charge and manage some strikes in, first.

Sync leaped into the air, planting his knee firmly into the face of a Beowolf. He quickly spun and kicked the Beowolf, again, and sent him into another one of its kind. He leaped into the air and dived down diagonally, foot first, onto the duo of Beowolves. They, accidentally, went staggering towards Emil, who finished them off with a swift fury of strikes. Sync clicked his tongue.

"Those were _my_ kills," Sync growled. "Hands off."

Emil apologized and went back to taking on other Grimm. Sync scoffed and lazily sidestepped an Ursa's smash with its arm. Sync jabbed its stomach, hard enough to pierce through its fur, and forcefully took out his arm. He positioned his elbow outward and slammed it into its stomach, sending it onto its back. He casually walked over to it, only to be interrupted by a Boarbatusk who had charged at him.

Elsword blocked the Boarbatusk with his blade. He pushed it back, then stabbed his sword into the ground. He grabbed its tusk and struggled against it, as it was obviously fighting back. He succeeded in finally flipping it over onto its back. It squirmed and squealed, rocking itself back and forth to get back up, while Elsword grabbed his blade and stabbed his sword downward. He wiped his forehead as he watched the creature diminish. Without taking his gaze off, he gave a thumbs-up to Sync, who wasn't watching any of it and ending the Ursa he was taking care of.

Emil jumped towards an Ursa and kicked it in the face while abusing it as a platform. With his blade, he sent shockwaves of slashes down on it, looking like streaks of rain. The technique pierced through its body, making it roar out load. He descended on the Grimm in a wheel like motion, slashing downward each rotation and quickly ending the Grimm. A cannonball flew past his head, startling him. He looked towards his right as a Beowolf was sent tumbling backwards from the fire. He then looked back at Charlotte, who was bowing her head repeatedly in apology.

The fight didn't take so long, as they were, by Elsword's word, "small fry". The group took the time to take a quick break before getting a move on.

"See? Everything turned out okay, Charlotte," Elsword yawned, while stretching his back. "In fact, that was a _good_ fight."

Charlotte rolled her eyes while she sat on her cannon. "That's not what I meant. We should've taken that time to get the hang of being in a team, since we're going to be with a group of four during our stay at Beacon."

"What's the point? It's not like we're going to be on a team together," Sync scoffed, crossing his arms. "It'd be a waste of time; as Ozpin said, just destroy anything in our way, no need to be tactful."

"But _you're_ going to be in a team _regardless_ ," Charlotte argued. "We could've taken the opportunity to— "

"It doesn't _matter_ ," Sync interrupted. "We'll have _plenty_ of time to practice 'team work' in Beacon, so _**shut up**_."

"Hey, you don't need to get so aggressive," Charlotte said, standing up from her cannon. Emil began stammering, seeing that things were beginning to escalate.

"And this is an _exam_ to assess _**ourselves**_ ," Sync growled, walking up to Charlotte and towering over her small size. "We're not _**officially**_ in a team, so we don't need to go out of our way to do something _**idiotic**_ like teamwork."

Charlotte glared into Sync's eyes as Sync did the same. Sparks could be seen between them, until Elsword broke the two up.

"Hey, hey, hey," Elsword interjected, getting between the two. "Now, let's stay calm and not think about what's happening after these exams. Instead, let's think about where the relics are, alright?"

The two looked at him with their current gaze. The pressure and coldness coming off them really made Elsword feel fragile, almost like a stray cat being caught by two dogs; nonetheless, he continued to smile through their harsh looks. The two scoffed and turned away from each other. Emil and Elsword sighed, fist-bumping each other as a disaster was successfully averted.

Emil cleared his throat and scratched his head nervously, given the tension that was still in the air. "S-so, uh…w-where should we look for the relics…?"

They each looked around, until Charlotte and Sync pointed in opposite directions and, in unison, suggested:

"We should go this way."

"We should go this way."

The two froze in place and turned around, coldly looking at each other. Sync growled, scowled, and crossed his arms.

"Why should we go _that_ way? It only leads to an open area," Sync harshly contended. Charlotte rose an eyebrow.

"Well, what about _your_ way? Why should we?" She asked.

"If anything, the way I chose has a water source. If we look around there, we could find the ruins," He answered. "I'd say it's a more logical choice than wandering a random direction."

"Isn't yours _also_ random?" Charlotte said. "Perhaps the ruins were meant for something _**else**_ ; who knows if Professor Ozpin was referring to a civilization?"

Elsword and Emil sighed as the two continued to bicker. Elsword walked over and grabbed Charlotte and Sync, dragging the two along and ignoring their questions of where he was taking them. Emil shrugged while shaking his head, watching the two struggling to get out of his grasp.

Somewhere along the walk, Elsword released his grasp on the two. They both just stayed silent while walking through the forest. Unknowingly, the forest gradually grew thicker and only _until_ it became harder to see that they realized something might be off.

"Do you think we're getting near the ruins?" Elsword asked as he was slicing down vine after vine and slicing down bush after bush. The bush and vines in this area grew heavily in this area. It was also up to Emil to do the same to speed up the process.

"Who knows?" Sync said. "I'd go any direction other than that girl's direction."

"Mr. Tempest," Charlotte formally addressed him, albeit in a mocking way, "I'm fairly certain you know _my_ name."

"Oh?" Sync hummed. "I must've forgotten. I don't remember _trivial_ details."

" _Trivial_?!" She threateningly asked. "Fine, then, it's _Charlotte Branwen_. _**Remember. It.**_ "

"Oh, hey, we're here!" Elsword rapidly interrupted. "…I think…"

They came into an opening, though still dark. The leaves above blocked quite the amount of sunlight, but tiny cracks allowed there to be enough light for visibility to see the other side of where they were. The area was clear of stones, but leaves heavily littered the area. In the middle was a large-sized trunk of a tree, roots protruding out largely and gradually reducing in size as it dug into the ground.

Charlotte, Elsword, and Emil both approached it with such awe. Elsword ran his hands against the roots gently, looking at its smooth, yet scratched surface as if someone had been training on it like he used to do to trees; Charlotte walked around it, taking in every angle of it; and Emil walked straight up to it, taking in its enormous height. Sync scoffed and watched the three gaze at it as if they were sight-seeing. He felt that he was the only one serious with completing the exam, shaking his head. He was about to turn around, but his eye caught one detail.

The other trees had their branches bobbing up and down ever so slightly against the wind. The great tree's branches did not even move, as if they were concrete. Though from a distance, the tree, as mentioned before, was oddly smooth and the texture did not match any of the other flora around the area. He looked upwards at its leaves, and the last detail pieced everything together: the color wasn't green, but black.

"Get out of there!" He shouted. The three looked to him with confusion as the ground rumbled slightly. They looked back towards the tree and watched it shake by itself. At the center of the trunk, cracks began to form and it opened like eye-lids, revealing one, bright red eye. Some little ways under it, a mouth cracked open and it gave out a blood-curling roar, shaking the other trees from its resonation. The roots ripped out from the ground, swinging around ferociously.

The three took several steps back, gazing up at their enemy.

"Oh, dust…" Elsword muttered, immediately rolling out of the way as a root came smashing down on where he was standing.

"Is this supposed to be a Grimm?!" Charlotte shouted, as she fired at some roots that came at her. To no avail did they break or show any signs of scratches; however, it only coiled backwards, perhaps due to the impact.

Emil weaved around roots that came at him, just like Sync. Both ran up roots, occasionally jumping to another, towards the trunk. Emil swung his blade, Sync delivering his kick, and both came out with no results of damage. They quickly jumped away as another root came down at them.

"The wood is too thick!" Emil shouted, feeling a surge of adrenaline rush into him and giving a little spring into his steps.

"How about we strike at once?!" Elsword shouted, smacking a root away with his blade. He blocked another that came at him, though it ended up in him being slammed into a tree.

"Elsword!" Charlotte cried, only to get distracted by roots coming at her.

Elsword crawled out from the wreck and stood up. He held his knees for three seconds, catching his breath. He picked up his sword and stood back, looking at the tree. "Alright, log-head, you wanna taste some _**steel**_?" He growled. He cocked his blade back so that he was in a thrust position. A magic circle appeared in front of him and he pierced through the magic circle. His blade's size reached to an enormous size, perhaps 1/3" taller than the tree itself.

Emil trembled at the size of the blade, while Sync and Charlotte stared, stone-still. The red-headed boy made his charge towards the tree, slicing down all roots that came at him. He cocked his blade back, roaring to the top of his lungs, and swung as hard as he could, slicing the tree cleanly in half, down the middle of the eye and mouth.

They had thought he had done it…but the roots simply grew back together quickly and the tree simply grew back together. However, it was obviously infuriated as its body shook more violently than before. It looked down at Elsword, who was gawking at how it was still alive, and was then slapped towards his friends. He crashed into all of his friends at once. Fortunately, his blade flew over all of them.

They each coughed, waving the wood dust that flew into the air away. Quickly recollecting themselves, Elsword groaned. "What're we supposed to do…?"

"Charlotte," Sync said, gaining the girl in question's attention. "You were the one walking around the whole log head. Did you see anything at all that stood out of the ordinary?"

She cupped her chin, recalling what she saw around the tree. She believed the 'X' on its back was odd, looking man-made an all, but she figured it was only a battle wound. She then thought about what she saw dangling from above, and snapped her fingers when she did recall a white-glowing object somewhere within its collection of leaves.

"There's something in its leaves…maybe…?" She weakly answered. Sync sighed and turned to Elsword, who shrugged.

"We'll give that a shot," He said, picking up his blade. The three ducked as the blade flew over their head, giving Elsword half-lidded glares when they got back up. "Since Emil and Sync are more acrobatic than me and Charlotte, you guys take care of searching up in the trees. I'll distract it and Charlotte will give me covering fire. Cool?"

"Okay," Charlotte agreed, as the others did. "Ah, before you go, let me give a tiny boost to you three." Charlotte closed her eyes, holding the Destroyer vertically in front of her. A sort of aura released outwards harshly, as did two shields, enveloping the party in some sort of field.

"What's this?" Emil asked, trying to poke the aura around him.

"A sort of protection," She said. "Now, let's get to it!"

When they turned towards the tree, it seemed to be mockingly waiting for them, crossing two roots over each other, and tapping another one to the ground. Each felt a vein pop as they charged savagely (except for Charlotte, who only fired repetitively) towards the tree. Emil and Sync began to climb their way up the tree, jumping from root to root, and soon, branch to branch. Emil distracted the tree by swinging its blade constantly at its eye, purposefully never actually hitting it as to anger it at himself. Charlotte fired at roots that the three wouldn't be quick enough to block or dodge, as so many things were going on.

Elsword slashed down on a root that came at him and flinched as a cannonball hit a root near him. He looked up the tree, into the leaves. "You guys see it, yet?!"

The two held down tightly onto the branches, waiting for the shaking to recede to a more traversable intensity, as they looked around. They climbed up a little more as they saw the ever so slightly glowing of the object Charlotte mentioned. It looked like a regular melon, but colored black with patches of feeble white plates around it. The shining came from the sun as they were near the top.

"We found it!" Emil shouted as both he and Sync made their way towards it.

"Well, hurry up!" Elsword tiredly shouted. He was slowly losing energy as he kept his semblance up.

They sped up their climbing, even taking some risky jumps when the branches shook violently. Once they made it to the fruit, Emil looked at Sync, who motioned him to take the fruit himself. Emil slashed at the fruit, causing a crack to appear. The Grimm roared in pain, whipping its roots around in pain. A good sign for the group. Elsword, being tuckered out, was careless and got whacked by a root, soaring into a tree.

Charlotte ran over to him and set her cannon next to herself, concern written all over her face. "Elsword, are you okay?"

He chuckled and coughed. "Yep…being a wall is _definitely_ not my play-style."

"Take it easy," She said, standing back up and grabbing her cannon. "I'll go play distra—"

The Grimm gave another thunderous roar, interrupting Charlotte. The two looked to see a root sent straight towards them. Charlotte played shield, getting in the way of the root and closed her eyes. Yet nothing came. She opened one eye to see that it stopped inches away. Elsword and Charlotte looked at each other before looking around the root. They saw Emil waving the fruit up in the air, sliced in half. Sync appeared from behind him, jumping down from the branch. Emil followed, soon after.

Walking up to the group, Emil held out the fruit as it dissipated. Light lit the area up, revealing all the flower patches clearly and giving the grass back its vibrant color. The four sighed as they turned back to the tree, watching it dissipate as well and reveal a structure from within it. It was a small, broken hut, with the roof completely gone and the stones covered in moss and cracks. The floor was cracked and the furniture left behind were wooden, old, and broken. Cobwebs adorned the broken bookshelf and the bed was tattered. Clearly, the hut was meant for only one person. And in the center of the room was a broken flowerpot.

"Is this the ruins that Professor Ozpin was talking about?" Charlotte asked as they entered the hut through the broken entrance.

"It could pass for ruins," Sync said. "Let's just take something that looks like a relic and see how Ozpin will go with it."

They nodded as they searched through the hut. Emil walked around and felt that the plank gave in where he stood. He bounced a little as Elsword sighed.

"I don't think there's anything 'relic-y' around here," He said, scratching the back of his head.

"I think I found something," Emil said, motioning the group over. "It feels like this gives in a little."

"Really?" Elsword said as he walked over. He jumped as high as he could and broke through the planks unintentionally. He groaned as the others looked down the hole, facepalming at the boy. He got up, rubbing his back and sheepishly smiling, then took a look around as the others made their way down.

The room they were in looked like a cellar, with a door leading into another room. The room was littered with some papers, books, all with drawings of some medallion. Dead plants lingered in flowerpots placed around the table or on other bookshelves, though some flowerpots with dead plants had fallen given the shelves old age. They looked around the room some more, opening cabinets and finding clothing or more trash.

"What is all of this…?" Emil asked, picking up books that turned into dust. "This place is really old…"

"Whoever lived here surely was sloppy…" Charlotte said, sighing at the pigsty in each closet.

Sync entered the other room and found a medallion lying on another table, heavily covered in paper and books. He walked over and picked up some papers, gazing at the writing, which seemed to be written by a mad scientist, with all the sloppy scribbles on the papers. He picked up the medallion as the rest entered the room. A crack ran down the middle of the medallion, seeming that it was designed for the medallion. He split the medallion apart as Elsword walked over to him, looking over his shoulder.

"Oh, two pieces," Elsword said, startling Sync. The boy sighed and slammed his fist onto the table, turning around slowly.

"Could you _not_ do that?" He asked, shoving one piece into Elsword's hand. "Don't get too close, either."

"What's this?" Elsword asked, looking at the medallion.

"It's obviously a piece of this medallion," Sync responded coldly. "You'll need to hand Ozpin a piece."

"So…I guess we'll go back, then?" Elsword said, looking to Emil and Charlotte.

"We got what we came for. Let's go," Emil said, taking one last look around the room before leaving, followed by Charlotte, then the others. "…Will we get extra credit for telling Ozpin about the basement…?"

* * *

 **Too long? Dry? Is it any of these...? Well...in any case, I am planning on Charlotte, Elsword, Sync, and Emil being in the same team, but do not worry, if you hate reverse harem I will _NOT_ make it reverse harem. I swear on my life. If I do, you'll know when I stop making chapters.**

 **-Blairv0yance**


End file.
